Karakuri 卍 Burst Story
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: En medio de una ciudad sin dormir, el enfrentamiento a la media noche del "bien" y el "mal", separados por el filo de la espada. "Just Stay?" las palabras susurrantes de los enemigos que tienen una "eternidad" en la cual pelear, separados por el odio y unidos por un lazo secreto que solo se descubrirá con el tiempo. Descubranlo Ustedes mismos... Me quedo mejor el sumary
1. Enfrentamiento en la ciudad sin sueño

En la ciudad de Mugen, a 13 Km de sus afueras, en un templo, se ve una sombra, el contorno de un cuerpo enmarcado por la luna, y solo se escucha el goteo de la sangre derramada, y en ese instante la sombra habla, produciendo un insoportable eco;  
-Ju ju ju, creo que otra vez se ha metido en los asuntos que no les conciernen, "Policía de la Guardia Especial" comandante...Kagamine Len-Dice la sombra engreídamente , con una voz fría y cruel.  
-Puedo ver que te haz informado bien..."Muñeca Asesina"-Dijo en respuesta el misterioso receptor, revelándose como un joven alto, rubio, con ojos azules como el cielo, con un uniforme militar, una espada al cinto y una boina. Poniendo especialmente énfasis en la frase "Muñeca Asesina" no creas que yo me quedo atrás, estoy informado de sus últimos movimientos durante estos tres meses, y sabia que tenían planeado un ataque al "Templo Hikari" y...  
En ese momento fue interrumpido por su enemiga que se revela como una chica joven que lleva puesta una yukata blanca, su cabello rubio tomado en un moño, adornado con una rosa, sus ojos rojos como los rubíes e inexpresivos , y portando un revolver en su mano derecha, todo manchado por sangre.  
-Ju ju ju, eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es que...!te destrozare¡-Dice riendo maniáticamente, para luego apuntar a Len con su arma.  
-Con que...así van a ser las cosas ¿no?-Dice Len desenvainando su espada del cinto tranquilamente-. En ese caso...! Seré yo el que te "devuelva" a la "basura"¡  
En ese momento se escucharon tres disparos seguidos, que fueron fácilmente esquivados por el policía, que aprovecho esa oportunidad para inmovilizar a su contrincante, deteniendo con su katana el revolver de la asesina y mirándola con rencor, mientras esta sonreía confiadamente.

-No podrás escapar...  
Entonces se escucha por sobre sus cabezas, un ruido proveniente de un helicóptero, que los ilumina a ellos y al menos a 50m. de distancia;  
-Vaya, vaya...otra vez la Policía Especial, cuando dejaran de entrometerse en "nuestros" asuntos-Dice una voz femenina fría y resonante a través de un megáfono-. Ja ja ja, en serio piensas que puedes ganare a mi "Karakuri", ella esta "programada" para matar, es imposible que alguien como "tú" pueda ganarle, !ja ja ja¡  
no me hagas reír.  
-Grr-Len aprieta fuertemente sus dientes, y le responde con su voz llena de odio, gritando-. !Basura, yo derrotare al "mal", ustedes son la escoria de este mundo "Organización Karakuri", comandada por la asesina profesional y científica química Hatsune Miku¡  
El helicóptero descendió, en ese momento los dos contrincantes se separaron, mientras que la "muñeca" sonreía descaradamente, y el soldado mantenía apretados sus dientes con fuerza y rencor, descendió del helicóptero una mujer joven con el cabello largo tomado de dos coletas, de color agua marina al igual que sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos, llevaba una bata de laboratorio puesta sobre una blusa y una falda corta.  
-¿Con qué "escoria" he?, tu idea del "bien" y el "mal" es muy estereotipada-Dice la Mujer de verde.  
La "muñeca" habla por fin en mucho tiempo, refiriéndose a su "superior";  
-Miku-Sama,-Agarra fuertemente a Len, este intenta oponerse, pero su oponente (que estaba detrás de el) le golpea la columna, causándole un gran dolor, y apuntándole a la sien con su revolver-, ¿Qué hago con él?  
-Pues...-Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido producido por un motor, era una Mini-Ban blanca, de la que descendio un hombre alto de cabello azul, este llevaba el mismo uniforme de Len;  
-!Capitán¡-Grito Len.  
-Tú...-Dijo Hatsune un poco molesta, al ver que sus planes de deshacerse de una "molestia" como era Len Kagamine eran frustrados.  
-Que miserable ¿no?, entre dos reducir a un soldado-Dice el recién llegado calmadamente-, pero eso no significa que su posición sea la correcta, Len-Kun.  
-Lo lamento, es imperdonable ser reducido por el "mal".-Responde con calma y respeto a su superior.  
-Tsk, creo que me retirare por esta vez-Dice Hatsune intentando mantener la calma-."Karakuri"! Vamos¡  
-!Si, señora¡  
La "Karakuri" soltó a Len, y ágilmente subió al helicóptero delante de Hatsune, y esta última se dio la vuelta mientras el helicóptero partía;  
-Nos vemos, "bien"  
Y dicho eso, el helicóptero se perdió en la distancia.  
Len se puso de pie rápidamente, sosteniéndose su muñeca que había sido cruelmente sostenida por la "Karakuri", mientras se ponía en posición frente a su superior, y se inclinaba;  
-Lo lamento capitán, es un error realmente vergonzante-Dijo Len calmada pero tensamente, sabía bien que cualquier error por más pequeño que fuera tenía su precio.  
Su capitán no respondió en el momento, puesto que observaba el cielo en la dirección en que se había ido el helicóptero;  
-Len-Kun-Al escuchar su nombre este levanto la cabeza-, tengo una orden especial que darte y esa es...-El capitán se dio vuelta, y con el seño fruncido, y elevando la voz-!Captura, destruye y asesina cada miembro de la "Organización Karakuri"¡  
-!Yes, Sir¡(Si señor)-Dijo Len Inclinándose y respondiendo en un grito.  
En ese momento solo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna.  
Capitulo 1 Fin...

* * *

Bien este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo(viejo) fic, me inspire esta vez en la canción Karakuri 卍 Burst de los gemelos Kagamine, como amo esta canción, también esta publicado en mi blog(el link esta en mi perfil para el que le interese) espero que les guste ^.^

Dejen un review!

Sayonara!


	2. Continuación de la noche al amanecer

El camino hacia la base, al otro lado de la ciudad de Muguen, fue marcado por un tortuoso silencio, el joven soldado mantenía su mirada baja, sabía que sería castigado por su error, el silencio se rompió al llegar a la base;  
-Capitán, ya llegamos a la base-Dijo una voz femenina, era la conductora de la Mini-Ban, que había abierto la puerta para dejar bajar a su capitán, su cabello castaño era corto, con ojos del mismo color y vestía el mismo uniforme militar.  
El capitán mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y los brazos y piernas cruzadas, la mujer pensó que no había sido escuchada, pensó en repetir lo que dijo, pero en ese momento el capitán descendió de el vehículo;  
-Meiko-Dijo refiriéndose a la mujer, que se puso en posición firme al instante-, prepara lo que sea necesario para llevar a cabo una reunión a las 2 P.M., y...Len-Kun-En ese momento Len que acababa de descender del vehículo , se puso en posición firme, ya sabía lo que le aguardaba-, espéreme en la habitación norte Nº 15.  
El capitán se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta perderse en la escasa oscuridad que quedaba, ya eran cerca de las 7 A.M. de la mañana, Meiko por fin se decidió a hablar, al ver que solo quedaron ellos dos, y que su capitán estaba los suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos;  
-Len-Kun...tu sabes ¿Por qué Hatsune escapo si tenía las de ganas? y ¿Por qué el capitán fue e interfirió?-Dijo sin en ningún momento mirar a Len-.  
-No...Solo se que...-Dijo apretando los dientes con rencor-! Destruiré al mal ¡  
Len dejo ahí a Meiko, mientras emprendía camino al lugar indicado por su superior.  
-La verdad...me gustaría saber que esta pensando el capitán, es impredecible, no puedo saber que esta pensando-Dijo Meiko para si misma, mirando aun hacía el lugar por el que se habían ido el capitán y Len.  
Mientras que Len tocaba la puerta de la habitación indicada, era un sitio sombrío, en el que entraba la escasa luz del amanecer a través de un ventanal, la sombra que era su capitán estaba de espaldas observando por la ventana, con sus manos tomadas por la espalda, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Len;  
-Bienvenido...Len-Kun.  
-Si, Capitán; estoy listo para pagar mis errores.  
-No esperaba menos de ti, Len-Kun.  
Len cerro la puerta detrás de sí, y el sol alumbro la puerta recién cerrada.  
Capitulo 2 Fin...

* * *

Si se fijaron es más corto, pero los demás son más largos jejejej nos vemos

Dejen reviews!


	3. El Plan contra Karakuri

Después de que Len recibiera su castigo, a la hora citada por el capitán, todos los miembros importantes de la policía. En la habitación estaban: Len; apoyado en la pared del fondo, Meiko, que estaba revisando unas carpetas, junto a ella estaba una mujer de cabello largo y rosa, y de ojos azules, que también revisaba unos papeles, que tenia sobre la mesa.  
En ese momento irrumpieron en la habitación dos hombre; el capitán y otro hombre, que le había abierto la puerta, que tenía el cabello y los ojos de color azul-verdoso, sonreía tranquilamente, pero con una mirada sombría y misteriosa;  
-Tomen asiento por favor-Pidió Meiko, Len, la mujer de rosa y el hombre de verde se sentaron, Meiko se quedo parada al lado de la mesa, y el capitán se sentó en esta;  
-Como todos los miembros están presentes, será mejor empecemos-Dijo Meiko, y su capitán acento con la cabeza.  
-Como ya saben, no pudimos atrapar al enemigo por la incompetencia de Kagamine-Dijo el capitán lentamente con un tono frío y reprochador-. Y los cite a esta reunión con el propósito de formar un plan para derrocar definitivamente a la organización Karakuri, y ustedes, la tropa F1, la más fuerte de la policía especial Burst, tienen el deber de hacerlo,-Dijo el capitán con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados-. Mikuo-San, al ser el general de este escuadrón, usted se encargara de que cada uno cumpla su labor.  
-Yes, sir-Dijo Mikuo serenamente.  
-Perfecto-Dijo el capitán abriendo lentamente sus ojos-. No esperaba menos de usted. Ahora, Meiko, entregue los informes con los movimientos efectuados por el enemigo.  
-Yes, sir-Dijo esta, y a continuación entrego a cada uno de los presentes una carpeta, y volvió a su lugar.  
-Yo por mi parte, me encargare de comandarles personalmente, así que, esta es mi orden...-Dijo poniéndose bruscamente de pie y golpeando la mesa con la mano-. ¡Destruyan el "mal", destrocen a Karakuri!  
-¡Yes, sir!-Dijeron todos al unísono, poniéndose en posición.  
-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.  
Todos se retiraron, dejando a Mikuo y al capitán a solas;  
-Por lo que veo, estas decidido a eliminar a Miku...-Avanzo hasta quedar al lado del oido del capitán y le susurro- ¿No es así?...Kaito  
Diciendo el nombre de este en un tono mordaz y cortante, haciendo que Kaito se encolerizara.  
-¡No te pases de listo Mikuo!  
-Bueno, con permiso..."capitán-Dijo con un tono burlesco y desafiante.  
Se fue dejando a Kaito solo en la habitación.  
-Realmente, detesto que se pase de listo-Dijo Kaito recobrando la calma.  
-Este se torno un juego interesante ¿no?-Dijo Mikuo burlescamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo en penumbras.

Capitulo 3 Fin...

* * *

Espero que lo hallan encontrado interesante, por favor dejen sus reviews, que de eso vivo!


	4. En el Laboratorio

-Vamos !a mis pies¡  
Había pasado un día entero desde el encuentro en el templo, Hatsune tenía un humor terrible, se sentía frustrada, pero eso no le quitaba su cruel sonrisa, su hipocresía, su crueldad y su idea de superioridad.  
La Karakuri se puso a los pies de su "ama" como esta se lo exigía, había sido castigada por incumplir las ordenes de su "ama": "Destruye a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, SIEMPRE"  
-Mis planes fueron frustrados por ese maldito bastardo-Dijo enfurecida Hatsune, golpeando el mentón de su muñeca-...Pero esto no se quedara así, para la próxima vez, Kagamine y "él" morirán, y yo, cobrare "mi venganza"  
-Yo me encargare de eso, Miku-Sama, confié en mi, no le fallare otra vez.  
-Más te vale-Las palabras de Hatsune fueron amenazantes.  
-Miku-Sama-Se oyó una voz diferente, era una voz masculina, provenía de una radio de una mesa en el rincón contrario de la habitación en donde estaban-, ¿me escucha?  
Hatsune se levanto de su asiento y fue hacía la mesa, mientras que la Karakuri seguía en su lugar:  
-¿Que pasa Kamui?-Pregunto en un tono seco y cortante.  
-El "Ballet" me envío una información que tiene que saber, se trata de...  
-Más te vale que sea importante, ahora estoy muy ocupada-Dijo Hatsune, tenía un carácter horrible para con todos, y ahora más que nunca.  
-Eso no lo dudo Miku-Sama, pero es sobre la Karakuri 02.  
-¿Eh?-Hatsune abrió los ojos sorprendida-, ¿qué paso?  
-Es sobre "sus pensamientos"-Dijo maliciosamente.  
-Tsk, iré para allá-Dijo y colgó el transmisor de la radio- !ven acá Karakuri¡  
-Sí, Miku-Sama.  
Dicho esto, se levanto y fue detrás de su "ama", que ya había salido de la habitación.  
Caminaron cerca de 10 minutos por el largo corredor, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal sellada, la cual se abrió automáticamente, y dejo ver a un hombre de cabello largo y morado, con una bata de laboratorio, que recibió con respeto a Hatsune.  
-Me alegro que allá venido, Miku-Sama-Dijo el hombre de morado.  
-Ve al grano Kamui-Dijo irritada.  
-Esta bien-Dijo con rencor el Ballet me comunico que durante el castigo sucedió algo inesperado...-Kamui relato lo que le comunico lo que le dijo el Ballet, cosa que dejo impactada a Hatsune y observo a la Karakuri que la miraba con sus inexpresivos ojos-¿Qué medidas deberíamos tomar?  
-Hay que darle un escarmiento y reforzar nuestros "ideales"-Dijo Hatsune con una sonrisa siniestra.  
Hatsune se marcho dejando a la Karakuri y a Kamui solos.  
-Mpf, igual de hipócrita y engreída, pero bueno, mi deber es seguir ordenes-Dijo resignado, saco una sabana que estaba sobre una especie de mesa con correas para atar piernas y brazos, y sacando de su bolsillo una jeringa, que contenía un liquido rojo-. Ya conoces este procedimiento, no tengo que repetirlo o si?  
Capitulo 4 Fin...

* * *

Y el capitulo 4, dejen su opinión en un review si?


	5. En Contra de la Misión

Kamui toco la puerta que daba acceso a el cuarto de Hatsune.  
-Pasa.  
-Miku-Sama, he terminado mi tarea, y de paso le di un escarmiento...-Dijo sonriendo macabramente.  
-Perfecto, ¿donde esta?  
-Esta afuera, ¿la hago pasar?  
-No, ahora no es necesario.  
-Con su permiso.  
Se inclino y se fue por donde vino cerrando la mesa. Hatsune se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y apoyo su cabeza en su mano y sonrío tranquila:  
-Esta vez no me ganaras...Kaito-Se paro de golpe, y con la mano golpeo la mesa-¡Esta vez no me ganaras bastardo!  
Se puso a reír tan fuerte que se escucho asta el pasillo. Por el pasillo iba Kamui, seguido por la Karakuri.  
-Mpf, siempre tan engreída, vamos, el Ballet me ha enviado información sobre la próxima misión de el enemigo.  
-Si, Kamui-San.  
Se fueron por el oscuro pasillo e ingresaron al laboratorio, entonces sonó el teléfono, y vio en la pantalla el número y nombre del contacto: *******-Ballet  
-Hola, Ballet,...si claro...espera un poco-Dirigiéndose a la Karakuri que le miraba-. Sale del laboratorio, ahora.

No respondió, pero salio dejando a Kamui al teléfono.  
-Ya, estoy solo...  
Afuera la Karakuri, observaba fijamente la puerta.  
Espero más o menos una hora, hasta que Kamui salio, y le entrego un sobre marrón;  
-Ten, aquí están los datos de tu próxima misión, léelos y haz lo que se te indica.  
-Si.  
Se fue la Karakuri, Kamui fue al laboratorio, cogió otro sobre marrón igual al que le entrego a la Karakuri, y se encamino a donde estaba Hatsune.  
-Ya llego el informe del Ballet.  
-Pásamelo-Le tendió la mano demandando el sobre.  
-Tome-Kamui le entrego el sobre y se dispuso a irse, ya estaba en el umbral cuando recordó por cierto también consiguió el informe completo de la misión del "bien".  
Hatsune se sobresalto y miro a Kamui que solo río.  
-Me retiro, Miku-Sama.  
Hatsune miro por donde se había ido Kamui, tomo sus lentes de la mesa y abrió el sobre, del que saco una hojas de información: coordenadas, datos de los miembros nuevos de la organización:

"Nombre de la misión: "Cuida el paquete del pez gordo"  
Clase: B  
Detalles: Ser Guarda espaldas de el presidente de la compañía americana de cobros Change.  
Partir a las 6:30 A.M. desde el helipuerto del edificio norte.  
Aterrizar cerca de las 20:30 en el helipuerto privado de la compañía Change.  
Policía(s)a cargo: Megurine Luka & Kagamine Len.

Datos del "cliente":  
Nombre: Big-Al.  
Nacionalidad: Americano.  
Estado Civil: Casado.  
Oficio: Presidente de la compañía de cobros Change"

En una hoja por separado había una nota, pero esta no era una hoja impresa, era una escrita a mano, la que se puso a leer instantáneamente;

_"Esta información no se la dieron a los internos, solo la conocen tres persona; El asistente del capitán, el mismo capitán y yo, aparte de los involucrados obviamente, el "chivo expiatorio" y la "cabeza", la misión tiene otro propósito aparte del de proteger al presidente, que poco importa, proteger la información, la información es la importante, es directa de la "cabeza" de Burst, el jefe, el superior de Shion, desconozco el contenido de la información, puede ser de la "cabeza", tal vez podría ser sobre la misión de hace 8 años... pero lo importante es que no podemos dejar que lo protejan... mi suposición es que trata posiblemente sobre nuestro "trabajo", eso involucra lo de hace 10 años._  
_Piénselo__"_  
_  
_  
Hatsune miro la nota unos segundos más y suspiro, quitándose sus lentes.  
"Si es sobre "eso" tendré problemas, "él" es muy impulsivo, a menos que nadie se entere de nada, eso es. Eliminare la información, no importa de lo que trate, si es sobre "eso" o no, quiero eliminar a todos los de Burst y sus aliados...Pero si trata sobre la "cabeza", buff, seguramente se conocen, eso es lo que me quiso decir. Que tengo que matarlo y obtener o eliminar la información."  
"La verdad no se que paso con B hace 10 años, la verdad si, pero dudo que el recuerde mucho, el me ve como el "mal" y ya, solo se sobre A que esta conmigo, pero tengo controlada su mente, no es problema... Ese hombre, debe saber algo, "clase B", si es importante, pero si fuera "A" se que me perjudicaría, o debe ser... sobre uno de nosotros..."  
Reacciono al instante, eso era, era sobre ellos, la "cabeza" sabía algo importante, "Debo enviar al Ballet a espiar, y a la Karakuri a matarlos, perfecto"  
Sonrió complacida:  
-Excelente.

Capitulo 5 Continuara...

* * *

Bien este capitulo tendrá una pequeña continuación que es entre Gakupo y el Ballet

hasta entonces dejen un review!


	6. La conversación

...entonces sonó el teléfono, y vio en la pantalla el número y nombre del contacto:  
*******-Ballet  
-Hola, Ballet.  
-Kamui tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo el Ballet, su voz estaba distorsionada de tal manera que no parecía ni de hombre ni de mujer-¿Puedes?  
-Si, claro.  
-¿Estas solo?  
-Espera un poco.  
-Si  
- Sale del laboratorio, ahora-Escucho decir a Kamui.  
-Ya estoy solo... ¿Que pasa?  
-Es sobre Burst.  
-¿Paso algo?  
-Mmmm...Como decirlo, esta también relacionado con nosotros, mejor dicho con Miku-Sama.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-No es nada grave, solo relevante...  
-¡Habla sin rodeos!  
-Recuerdas a Mo...  
-Mo...mmmm, te refieres a...-Kamui se exalto-¡No me digas que...!  
-...Esta vivo...durante mi "investigación" lo descubrí, pero por nada del mundo se lo tienes que decir...  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué? que clase de pregunta es esa, sabes como reaccionara Hatsune y en un momento como este no nos conviene.  
-Ya veo tienes razón, guardare silencio.  
-Perfecto.  
-Bien eso era todo, adiós.  
-Adiós...  
Colgaron. Antes de salir del cuarto se quedo pensando unos momentos: "Odio admitirlo, pero el Ballet tiene razón, no nos conviene, maldito Mo, complicara más las cosas, tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero Hatsune desconfía de mi, siempre lo ha hecho, creo que por ahora solo seré un espectador..." Sonrió con mucha confianza, y salio al pasillo.  
Capitulo 5.5(Extra) Fin...

* * *

Y se preguntaran, ¿Quién c*rajos es Mo? Pues eso vendrá más adelante(si y que todavía ni llego a esa parte)

Dejen un review si?


	7. La misión

*Flashback*

Len revisaba la carpeta, era información poco importante para él:

"Organización Criminal Karakuri"

"Su función y cuartel fijo son desconocidos, la información ligada a estos criminales es mínima, trabajan despiadada-mente y con una perfección incomparable, la información de sus miembros es limitada:

Comandados por la asesina y científica Hatsune Miku: es una asesina de élite y científica con el premio Tsuki de la Universidad de Yamaha obtenido hace 8 años. Traiciono a Burst.

El científico Gakupo Kamui: escapo de la penitenciaria Tori el 15 de Abril de 20**, recibió el premio Novel de Ciencia a los escasos 20 años, 10 años después de aquello fue llevado a la cárcel por experimentos peligrosos y penados por la ley.

El personaje más misterioso de estos es, seguramente, la Karakuri; nadie sabe nada de ella, edad, nombre, nada, es ocupada por la Organización para los crímenes, se desconoce su pasado..."

Al llegar a ese punto Len aventó las hojas fuera de su vista.

-Siempre lo mismo... maldita Hatsune, no hay nada que me sirva... ¡NADA!-Dijo Len enfurecido pisoteando las hojas-. Y esa Karakuri...yo...

-Len, tenemos que partir-Dijo abriendo la puerta una mujer de cabello rosa.

-Uh, como diga Luka-San.

Salieron del cuarto de Len, en 15 minutos estaban en la azotea del cuartel de Burst, en el que el capitán, junto con Meiko y Mikuo, los esperaban parado frente al helicóptero que tomarían para ir hacia su destino.

-Recuerden, tienen que proteger a nuestro "paquete", tomen las medidas necesarias. Recuerden que al final de la próxima semana, después de la conferencia internacional en NY, el "jefe" les dará el paquete, si interfiere Karakuri; destrúyanlos. Eso es todo, espero que obtengan el éxito en su misión.

-Yes, Sir-Respondieron Len y Luka al unísono.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, cambio-Anuncio el conductor del helicóptero.

Afuera del helicóptero les esperaba un hombre alto con traje negro con cabello castaño con corte militar, una mujer de vestido blanco con cabello largo y rubio, y un niño con traje de marinero, también rubio.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo el hombre de traje-. Me alegro de que ya llegaran.

Le tendió la mano a Luka para saludarle;

Es un placer señorita, soy Al.

El placer es mío señor, soy Megurine Luka, y estaré a cargo de su cuidado y protección.

Luego hizo lo mismo con Len, a quien le apretó fuertemente la mano;

-Es un placer soy Al-Dijo el hombre.

-Lo mismo digo señor Al, soy Len Kagamine, seré su guardaespaldas-Dijo Len en respuesta con respeto, luego se soltaron las manos.

-Esta es mi esposa Ann-Dijo Al señalando con el brazo a la mujer.

-Es un placer, encantada.

-El placer es nuestro señora-Respondieron Luka y Len.

-Y este es mi hijo Oliver.

El niño al ser nombrado, se escondió detrás de las faldas de su madre, y murmuro con una voz casi inaudible:

-H-hola...

-Bueno hechas ya las presentaciones, que les parece que vallamos a tomar el té, además, faltan unas horas para que sea la reunión ¿no?

Entraron al lujoso edificio, en el cual en el comedor (igual de lujoso y elegante), tomaron el té. A las 6 en punto Luka y Al partieron para una reunión no-oficial.

Len se había quedado como guardaespaldas de Ann y de Oliver, en caso de emergencia. Se retiraron y fueron a la habitación en que se hospedarían.

Paso así una hora Len reviso unos informes sobre Burst y demás trivialidades. la señora se había retirado a su alcoba para descansar, Oliver por su parte jugaba en el salón con unos autos, Len al terminar su sexta o séptima ronda se acercó a Oliver;

-Pareces aburrido-Dijo Len mirando al niño mover de atrás hacia adelante, y viceversa, el auto, que al escuchar su voz se sobresaltó y levanto la cabeza.

-Mmm, esto...no nada-Movió bruscamente la cabeza negando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... ¿Nii-Chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así?-Dijo apenado.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Len sorprendido.

-Mejor olvídalo...

-Está bien-Dijo mirando por la ventana.

-En ese caso...-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Len-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Nii-Chan?

-Si claro, ¿qué cosa?

-¿Por qué...por qué llevas ese parche Nii-Chan?

El rostro de Len que se había mantenido sereno e inexpresivo hasta entonces, se tornó sombrío y enmudeció, pareciese que no fuese a responder

-Veras...-Su voz estaba ronca y dé unos 10 años tuve un "accidente, en el que...-Se quedó callado unos minutos, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Oliver, pálido, lo observaba fijamente-. Perdí a mis padres, a mi hermana y mi ojo derecho, no puedo decirte más...

Se quedaron unos segundos callados, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-Está bien...lamento haberte hacho habla de eso Nii-Chan.

-No importa...es algo que yo...no quiero olvidar-Dijo Len monótono, hablando más para sí mismo que para Oliver.

-¿Por qué?-Oliver hablo sin pensar, fue una pregunta casi automática.

-...-Len abrió la boca, como dándose cuenta de algo que no pensaba hace tiempo "¿Por qué?" , si lo hago nada tendría sentido.

Oliver se quedó pasmado ante tal respuesta, no espera algo así.

-Sera mejor...que de otra ronda, con permiso...

Len partió en silencio, saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Oliver aún atónito por la respuesta.

Capítulo 6 Fin...

* * *

Review?


	8. Después de la reunión

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando Luka y Big-Al salieron de la reunión que se efectuó en el salón de eventos.

El celular de Big-Al empezó a sonar: 5678***-Jefe

-Discúlpame un momento-Dijo nervioso.

-Como usted ordene.

-No esperaba tan pronto tu llamada...-Dijo Big-Al mientras se empezaba a alejar del bullicio. Cosa que Luka noto y le siguió con la mirada.

Unos minutos después finalizo la llamada.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

-Sí, señor.

Partieron rumbo a la habitación de Big-Al, y se encontraron a Len que se asomaba por la puerta, al ver a su superior y a su "jefe", fue a darles la bienvenida;

-Buenas noches-Dijo Len poniéndose en posición firme-, todo ha estado en orden, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo común.

-Perfecto-Le dijo Luka a Len, y luego se dirigió a su "jefe"-. Sera mejor que descanse.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, pero tengo unos pendientes, así que si me lo permiten me iré a realizaros-Se retiró dejando a Len y a Luka, y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Unos minutos después de haberse quitado el saco, su corbata, desabrochado los puños y cuellos de su camisa, y puesto una botella de Vodka y un baso en su escritorio, se dispuso a sentarse.

-...¿por qué después de ese día decidiste alejarte?-Le hablaba a alguien que no estaba en la habitación-...¿acaso tienes miedo? no, eso es imposible...¿cómo esto puede ser eso posible? te alejaste ese día, y ahora...me llamas de la nada, tú...tú decidiste no rendirte ante nada ni nadie...-_"No me rendiré Al, confía en mi..."_-Pero al parecer hace diez años eso cambio, todo se te vino abajo, pero...¿por qué?...

-Papá...

-¡Oliver!-Se sorprendió al oír la voz de su hijo, de tal manera que dio vuelta la botella junto con todo su contenido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? si...es que...estaba recordando el pasado.

-¿Era algo que te duele recordar?

-Mmm, más o menos, pero ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Actuaste igual que Nii-Chan...

-¿Nii-Chan?

-¡Ups!-Al darse cuenta que llamo a Len Nii-Chan se cubrió la boca-...El chico que cuida de nosotros.

-Ya veo, mejor vete a dormir...

-Tú también debes de dormir papá...

-Sí, voy ahora, déjame limpiar este desastre.

-Buenas noches.

Oliver le abrazo, y su padre le acaricio la cabeza, hacho esto se retiro.

_"Actuaste al igual que Nii-Chan"_

-Mmm, Kagamine Len, ese nombre por alguna rezón me es familiar...ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué reacciono así al nombrarlo?

_-Flash Back-_

-Hola Al, cuanto tiempo, he vuelto para atormentarte.

-No esperaba tan pronto tu llamada...

-¿Entonces esperabas que te llamara?-La voz estaba distorsionada.

-Después de 10 años...lo empecé a dudar, creí que habías muerto.

-Jo, veo que me quieres ver muerta.

-No es eso pero...

-No te preocupes, ¿ha hecho algo Midori-Chan*?

-No...Hasta ahora.

-Conociéndola...bueno a todo esto ¿a quién envió Ao-Kun* a cuidarte?

-Se llaman Megurine Luka y Kagamine Len.

-...

-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto asustado por el repentino silencio.

-mm, no, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Está bien...-"Pareciera que no"

-De seguro querrás saber porque desaparecí.

-Pues sí...

-Jum, eso lo sabrás algún día, pero ahora no es el momento más indicado.

-Tiene que ver con el incidente de hace 10 años ¿no es así?

-Sigues igual de inteligente ¿no?

-Mpf. Por cierto que contiene el dichoso sobre, debe ser importante para que me hayas llamado.

-Pues tendrás que esperar para abrirlo.

-Me lo esperaba.

-Sera mejor colgar, adiós.

-¡Espera!...tsk, colgó.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Creo que tendré que esperar para saber porque se fue y el contenido del dichoso sobre-Se dijo Al mientras limpiaba el escritorio, para luego retirarse a su habitación.

_*Fuera del departamento*_

-Debes de descansar, será mejor que duermas, yo me quedare a cargo.

-Luka-San, usted debe de estar cansada también.

-No, es mejor que tú descanses.

-Creo que me será imposible hacerlo-Murmuro para sí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, no es nada con su permiso-Dicho esto, Len se fue lentamente por el pasillo.

Capítulo 7 Fin...

* * *

Reviews? si no me muero *cara de cachorro mojado*


	9. Insuficiente

Paso así una semana, Karakuri no había vuelto a aparecer.

-Todo es muy tranquilo, ¿no es así Al?-Pregunto Ann mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-No te confíes-Dijo mientras observaba su taza de té.

-Si, tienes razón.

Entraron Luka y Len al Balcón.

-Señor, es hora de su reunión.

-Sí, ¿podrían venir ambos conmigo?

-Sí, señor-Respondieron al unísono.

-Cuídense-Dijo Ann despidiéndose con la mano.

Se fueron al salón para asistir a la reunión, esta vez estaría presente la policía. Después de que la reunión culminara salieron los tres del salón, pero Al se separó para ir al baño;

-Espérenme aquí por favor.

-Sí.

Big-Al entro al baño y lo cerro con pestillo una vez que comprobó que estaba solo. Saco su celular y busco el contacto "Jefe" y le llamo.

-Veo que aún estas con vida Al...

-Ahora ¿quién es la que quiere que muera?

-...

-No importa, ya es la fecha indicada, aquí tengo el sobre-Sacó el sobre marrón de su maletín.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Fuera de los oídos tanto de Karakuri como de mis guardaespaldas.

-Jum...ve a tu oficina.

-Siempre me pides imposibles.

-Lo lamento...

_*Afuera del baño*_

-Se tarda mucho-Dijo Luka preocupada.

-Deberíamos de entrar-Dijo Len desenvainando su katana.

-...no...-Dijo Luka mirándolo de reojo.

-...-No reclamo, era una orden.

-...-Miro a Len con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien-Guardo su katana.

Paso cerca de hora y media y no había señal de su "jefe".

_*En la oficina*_

-Eh...n-no puede ser, era...su motivo...el por qué todo...

-Sí, pero no puedes decir nada, solo yo y Ao-Kun sabemos de esto, bueno una parte solo yo y tú...y dos ratas más.

-Grr...Y esto de su razón... ¿por qué?

-Poder.

-Maldita sea-Golpeo la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, no puedo asegurar tu vida, pero en fin, entrégales el informe.

-Si...

-Es cierto lo que dicen...la curiosidad mato al gato-Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

-Al, ¿qué paso? ¿¡AL!?

-¡Frágiles, frágiles, FRÁGILES SON LOS HUMANOS!*

Se oyó un disparo que le siguió el sonido seco de un cuerpo desplomarse. La sangre corrió por el suelo. El cadáver de Al estaba tendido en el suelo , tenía un agujero en la frente.

-¡AL!

La Karakuri piso el celular, partiéndolo en pedazos.

-Que molesto...

-¡Papá! ¿Q-que paso?-Pregunto Oliver entrando al cuarto, ahogó un grito al ver el cadáver de su padre en el suelo.

-¡Muere!-Apunto a Oliver con el revólver.

-¡AHH!

-¡OLIVER!

Se escuchó un disparo, que resonó en el pasillo entero, Len y Luka que iban de regreso lo escucharon y se les heló la sangre.

-¡Luka-San!

-¡Si, Len ve a revisar!

-¡Sí!-"¿Será Karakuri?"

Len corrió lo más rápido posible, se escucharon como mínimo 10 disparos más, al llegar derribo a la fuerza la puerta, "¡Esta vez me las pagaran!", entro corriendo a la oficina. Al entrar se encontró con los cadáveres de Big-Al y su esposa, el uno encima del otro, bañados en sangre, a su lado Oliver, cubriéndose los ojos, mientras lloraba, tenía la cara llena de sangre y respiraba agitadamente. Pero su mirada se desvió al ver a la causante de esto, era la Karakuri, que estaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, cubierta de sangre, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas y la mirada perdida en la ventana que iluminaba el cuarto.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

-Porque...me divierte.

Len al escuchar esto le empezó a arder la sangre, "¡COMO PUEDE DIVERTIRSE CON EL SUFRIMIENTO AJENO!"

-¿¡Qué acaso no es suficiente todas las muertes que has provocado!?

-¿Suficiente? in-su-fi-cien-te, ¡mi impulso destructivo no se detiene!*-Dijo levantándose poniéndose frente a Len y agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta acercando sus rostros.

-Tú...-Len la tiro con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo-. ¡ERES SOLO BASURA!-No aguanto más y desenvaino su katana apuntando a la Karakuri con esta, ella le respondió tomando su revólver y apuntándole al pecho.

-Quieta...-Ordeno una voz desde la puerta, era la de una mujer.

.¿¡Quién eres!?-Dijo Len cambiando el destino de su arma a la cara de esa o te mato.

-Jum, eso sería muy impulsivo...Karakuri-Dijo dirigiéndose a la Karakuri-. Es hora de irnos.

-...si...-esta miro por un segundo a la mujer y a Len, como si meditare que debería hacer, luego guardo su revólver y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Len, con sus vacíos ojos, él le respondió con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio.

-¡No me respondiste!

Al escuchar que la llamaban la mujer se dio vuelta y con una dulce sonrisa le respondió;

-Solo soy un simple Ballet.

-"Se fueron, no pude hacer nada...¡maldición!"

-... ¿N-nii-Ch-chan...?m-mis...padres están...-Len se dio vuelta, se había olvidado de la presencia de Oliver, hablaba recién en un largo rato, su voz sonaba ahogada, débil, sin fuerzas y quebrada, su rostro del que quito sus manos, estaba ensangrentado completamente la sangre húmeda mezclada con las lágrimas, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, de ahí venia la sangre, su ojo derecho... parecía el de alguien a punto de morir, desesperado, con miedo, sin brillo ni esperanza-. E-ella...los ha, los ha...

-¿Cómo paso?-Len le miro, su voz sonaba indiferente como si no le importara, y sus ojos le miraban con desprecio.

-¿Eh?

-¡RESPONDEME DE UNA VEZ, VAMOS RESPONDE!-Estaba enfadado, harto, quería desquitarse con alguien.

-H-hu...ella, le disparo... a-a mi p-papá...y vine...m-me qui-quiso ma-matar...y...m-mi ma-má... ¡murió por mí!-No pudo más y reventó en llanto, y volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo te hirieron?

-Me golpeo-Dijo mientras hipaba.

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-Cogió el sobre del suelo y regreso los papeles que estaban fuera de este, estaba manchado de sangre-. Adiós.

-E-espera...N-nii-Chan...y y-yo ¿Qué haré?-Dijo descubriéndose el rostro, estaba desesperado y asustado, "Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ¿Qué haré?, estoy solo...".

-...

-¡NII-CHAN!-Se estaba desesperando.

-...vive lamentándote o vive y véngate, es tu elección, no me importa lo que hagas...al fin de cuentas tú decisión no tiene nada que ver conmigo...adiós.

-Tú... ¿Qué hiciste Nii-Chan?

-Adivina...-Dicho esto se retiró dejando a Oliver solo, mientras este lo miraba. Una vez en el pasillo, Len se apoyó en la puerta recién cerrada, y se agarró del cuello de su chaqueta, donde lo toco la Karakuri, había quedado una mancha de sangre.

-Cierto...yo tome esa decisión...yo tome este camino...su vida...no tiene sentido...solo sirve para matar y obedecer ordenes, ella no podría decidir por sí misma-Dijo pensando en la actitud de la Karakuri, agarro con más fuerza su chaqueta, como si la quisiese arrancar-...solo es escoria que se inclinó a la basura.*

Len se fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a donde estaba su superiora, que al darse cuenta fue a su encuentro, y al verlo se dio cuenta que algo había pasado;

-Len-Kun... ¿Qué paso?

-Karakuri los mato, pero aquí está el sobre.

-... ¿eh? si, pero...le dejaste escapar.

-Si, a la Karakuri y... al Ballet.

-¿Qué? ¿Había otro miembro?

-Sí, pero el paquete está a salvo ¿no?

-Tienes razón...además tenemos información importante-Dijo Luka contemplando el sobre, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto-. ¿Lo leíste?

-No, ya estaba así-Len empezó a caminar, pero se recordó de Oliver-. Casi se me olvidaba, Oliver está vivo...

-¿Eh?

Len se fue, necesitaba estar solo.

Capítulo 8 Fin...

* * *

por cierto los * son partes de la letra de la canción, lo mismo que el título, en las traducciones que he visto seria no es suficiente o insuficiente, opte por insuficiente ya que suena mejor


	10. Plan

Llegaron cerca de las 9 de la noche al cuartel general. El viaje de regreso había sido llenado por la tensión y el silencio, Len no hablo más de lo necesario, quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido... y Luka se hizo cargo del papeleo, no se quería mirar las caras con Len.

Al llegar se dirigieron directo a la oficina del capitán. Luka iba detrás de Len, inquieta por la actitud de este; "No lo entiendo...no sé mucho de él...solo sé que quiere más que nadie destruir a Karakuri, pero... ¿por qué ha tenido dos fallos seguidos?... ¡es ilógico!..." Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Len, que se había detenido y la hizo chocar con él, habían llegado a la oficina, tocaron la puerta, pero no respondieron, repitieron esta acción al menos tres veces más, pero todas obtuvieron el mismo resultado; nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya terminaron su misión por lo que veo-Dijo Mikuo detrás de ellos, con su engreída sonrisa y su tono burlón.

-Mikuo-San ¿dónde se encuentra el capitán?

-Está arreglando unos asuntos debido a su fallo en la misión-Dijo burlándose, le era divertido burlar a los demás.

-Ya veo...creo que será mejor retirarnos-Luka y Len hicieron ademán de irse, pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Mikuo.

-Luka-San, yo me encargo de eso, si me lo permite-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, que más parecía una mueca, manteniendo la mano extendida y los ojos clavados en el sobre.

-La verdad preferiría entregarla el sobre personalmente al capitán-Intervino Len, desconfiaba de ese tipo.

-Recuerda que soy la mano derecha del capitán-Dijo desesperado, era imposible ocultarlo, deseaba saber todo antes que Kaito.

Len lo miro con desconfianza, hace tiempo Meiko la había advertido sobre él; "No confíes en él", Luka miraba de la misma manera a Mikuo, ninguno se esforzaba en ocultar su desconfianza hacia él. Pero Luka le entrego el sobre.

-Bueno Será mejor que descansen-Dijo Mikuo satisfecho, luego entro en la oficina del capitán, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; "Lo logre".

-¿Por qué se lo entregaste?-Dijo Len una vez que se quedaron solos.

-No tenía opción, además, él no es el único del que desconfió-Sentencio dándole una mirada fulminante a Len.

Este le quito importancia y se retiró a su cuarto, al llegar, se quitó su boina que tiro a la cama, luego su chaqueta que tiro sin darle importancia, lo mismo hizo con su corbata y camisa, solo llevando puestos sus pantalones, y se recostó en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos o ponerse el pijama, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y cerro su ojo, no deseaba pensar en nada, menos recordar, pero al parecer le iba a ser imposible:

-Sí, yo lo decidí...hace 10 años...que destruiría a Karakuri, no dejaría escapar al mal...pero sigo sin obtener resultados-Monologaba Len mirando el techo blanco de su cuarto-..."insuficiente"...-Dijo recordando las palabras de la Karakuri...ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

*_En la oficina de Kaito*_

-Mm, ya veo, una droga, con que eso era...de seguro Miku la hizo junto con Kamui, su plan está saliendo bien por ahora...-Dijo sonriendo satisfecho-. nada me fallara, todo va como deseo, ni Kaito, ni Miku, ni nadie sospecha lo que me traigo entre manos-Se paró de golpe-."Cabeza, eres astuta, pero no tanto, sino no tendría esto en mis manos, eres ciega...desapareciste ese día, mpf, jejeje, pero no tengo de que preocuparme, después de 10 años dudo que ahora aparezcas...pero ese chico...Kagamine, se me hace familiar, su cara o será su nombre, lo mismo con la Karakuri de Miku...na, no importa, todo me saldrá al final a pedir de boca.

Dicho esto Mikuo dejo todo como estaba y se retiró.

Capítulo 9 Fin...

* * *

Un review?


	11. Pesadilla

_"-...Len, Len despierta...¡Vamos!..._

_-¡Ah!-Len se levantó de golpe, estaba recostado bajo un árbol, tenía la apariencia de un niño no menor de 12 años, vestido completamente de blanco. Al lado suyo se hallaba una chica igual a él, llevaba un vestido blanco, sus ojos eran más brillantes que los zafiros, su cabello era rubio, y relucía con el sol-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Len con pereza mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano._

_-Es que... ¿no crees que es un día muy lindo para estar durmiendo?-Era verdad, el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, las nubes eran blancas e inmaculadas, el sol brillaba con fuerza, el pasto tenía aun el rocío de la mañana y corría una briza refrescante._

_Bruscamente todo se volvió negro, y de una momento a otro, solo lo rodeaban llamas y el lugar entero manchado de sangre, en el suelo se hallaban dos cadáveres, eran sus padres, Len retrocedió aterrado, sentía que iba a vomitar, estaban prácticamente descuartizados, incluso sus riñones e intestinos sobresalían de ellos, sus rostros llenos de horror cubiertos de sangra, era horrible; "¡AH...LEN!". Reconoció esa voz, era: su hermana, se giró en la dirección de dónde provenía el grito, ahí estaba, su hermana que era sujetada por el cabello, con su rostro surcado por las lágrimas, la sostenía un hombre de cabello morado, que sonreía satisfecho, y al lado de él, se hallaba la mujer que arruino su vida, la que destruyo su etérea felicidad, la que destruyo a su familia y se llevó a su hermana, ahí parada frente a él...Hatsune Miku, que le sonreía cruelmente y su mirada altanera posada en la suya, en ese entonces clara y pura, y susurrándole triunfante; "Gane". Dicho eso el hombre de morado avanzo hacia él y con su mano libre(cargando un palo) lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, manchando todo de rojo, cegándolo momentáneamente, no podía ver por el ojo derecho, intento abría su otro ojo, pero lo que vio fue a ese hombre con el palo que lo seguía golpeando, sentía su cuerpo destrozarse por parte, la sangre fluir por sus heridas; "Detente, no vale la pena lo "blanco", tenemos lo que necesitamos...(El hombre lo dejo, pero sintió un cuchillo clavarse en su costado) Él solo...es basura" escucho esas podridas palabras llenas de maldad, le ardió la sangre, y más aún porque los vio llevarse a su hermana, la que semiinconsciente le tendió su mano clamando su ayuda, pero no se podía mover, de verdad se sintió como basura..."Len..."_

-¡RIN!-Se levantó bruscamente, respirando con dificultad, agitado y sudando, observo desesperado el lugar, noto que era su cuarto-. Solo fue una pesadilla...

Todo seguía oscuro, solo la luna iluminaba una pequeña parte a través de las cortinas, se levantó de la cama en la que seguía sentado. Abrió la cortina, dejando que esta iluminara su oscuro cuarto, el cielo lucía oscuro, solo iluminado por la luna, las estrella se mostraban opacas en su comparación.

Se dirigió al baño y se vio en el espejo, al ver su reflejo, puso su mano en su ojo derecho, sobre el parche frunciendo el ceño, hablando para sí mismo:

-...Rin...se podría decir que este "símbolo" me recuerda el porqué de estar aquí ¿no?...no olvido la sensación de...ese día, lo recuerdo...como si hubiera sido ayer...-Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón, al sentir que su pecho le dolía llevo su mano a este, sintiendo sus latidos-... todavía sigue el dolor ahí...tal cual sin cambios...

Trago amargamente, el recuerdo le carcomía, el recuerdo, el dolor, la desesperación de haber perdido todo en un solo segundo, sin poder haber hecho nada...absolutamente nada. Respiro intentando calmarse, no era la primera vez recordando todo eso...pero por eso el dolor no disminuía, solo aumentaba su frustración y odio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, para detener las lágrimas que lo amenazaban con salir. Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba, cambio su parche por una venda, y entro al chorro del agua, esperando que así todo el dolor, las angustias, el odio...los recuerdos, todo, TODO, incluso la felicidad, los buenos momentos, todo eso desapareciera y no quedara nada...pero desearlo es estúpido... estúpido y cobarde. Y él se prometió no huir más.

_Len´s POV´S_

Después de darme un baño, más que nada para aclarar mi mente, me seque el cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices en la espalda y vi mi ojo sangrando, la sangre mezclada con el agua escurriendo hasta mi mentón, no me inmute, era normal, siempre después de bañarme...no, después de tener "esa pesadilla", siempre me pasa, procedí a retirar las vendas, y limpiar la herida, me lave el rostro, mi cabello se pegaba a mi cara, lo seque, me puse el parche en el ojo:

-Esto me perseguirá el resto de mi vida-Murmuro tranquilo, al fin y al cabo, que me importa, además no quiero olvidar mi odio_ "No, no lo soporto quiero olvidarlo"_-. Cobarde...

Salí del baño, tome mi uniforme, me puse lentamente la ropa, no tenía ganas de nada, me tarde porque no encontraba mi corbata, me la puse y proseguí a terminar de peinar mi cabello y arreglar los detalles.

Una vez vestido mire la hora; 4.05. La reunión no empezaba hasta las 6.30, y mi castigo después de esta, como siempre. Suspire pesadamente y salí al pasillo...Aún tenía cosas que pensar.

Capítulo 10 Fin...

* * *

Review? si no dejan no subo más *amenaza con una sarten*


	12. Castigo, recuerdos y sensaciones

_Len's POV'S Continue's_

Ya era hora de la reunión, la verdad no sé qué hayan hablado, mi cabeza se hallaba acaparada por esa "pesadilla" o debería decir recuerdo...da igual.

Sin darme cuenta la reunión ya había finalizado. Me acerque a mi capitán, ya sabía lo que me reparaba, 10 años con la misma rutina, como no saberlo.

Me acerque lentamente al capitán:

-Capitán...

-Len-Kun, es hora de tu castigo.

-Yes, sir.

Avanzamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la sala de "castigo". Desde la última vez, mis heridas han mejorado un poco, pero eso, al capitán le da igual.

Al entrar me quite mi boina, mi chaqueta, mi corbata y camisa, mientras el capitán se ponía sus guantes de cuero "especial" para la cesión de castigo, y fue a una esquina, donde había un muestrario con sus armas, entre ellas, espadas, pistolas, dagas, y demás armas, selecciono EL látigo. Luego se acercó a mí para amarrar mis manos y pies a esas cadenas que cuelgan del techo y del suelo. Estoy tan acostumbrado a su frío tacto, tan familiar...me llego a sentir a gusto, dejo caer mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos, esperando el cruel, familiar y "cariñoso" tacto del látigo, que me ha acompañado estos 10 largos años.

Sentí resonar el látigo contra el suelo, el siguiente golpe sería contra mi piel...y así fue, lo sentí golpear mi piel, desgarrarla, sacándole sangre, se siente muy cálida...

-Veo que cada vez estas más a gusto al tacto del látigo, Len-Kun-Me dijo altanera mente mientras me azotaba.

-Mm, podría... decirse q...que sí...es el...ú-único cari...ño que...e-eh reci-bido...en años...

-Hm, no pensé que lo vieras de esa manera-Dijo con su maldita y calmada voz. Pero golpeando con toda su fuerza, sentía desgarrarse mi piel, y escuchaba la sangre gotear-. ¿Cuántos años llevamos en esto?

-10...años...ah...para ser...ex-actos...

-Si, 10 años...lo recuerdas.

-"Como olvidarlo"-Pensé con amargura.

*_Flash back* (Len's POV'S)_

-Ah...r...hu...R-rin...m-no...kgh...gh-estaba indefenso, me había golpeado ese hombre de morado, en el rostro, en el cuerpo, incluso me había cortado...pero lo peor de todo…se llevó a mi hermana...él y esa mujer mataron a mis padres y secuestraron a mi hermana, ¡malditos sean!-m-maldi...ción...

Me logre escapar, logre sobrevivir...pero en un estado completamente miserable, ahora me arrastro por las calles todo ensangrentado ¡Pero que miserable!

_Len's POV'S End's_

__Un cuerpo, débil y pequeño, se arrastraba por las calles, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de sangre, pero con el alboroto nadie se fijaba en él.

Habían asesinado a una familia entera, y habían quemado la casa, dejándola en ruinas.

-N-no...m...amá...pa...pá...Rin-Murmuraba el chico que se arrastraba por el suelo, tenía más o menos como 12 años, estaba harapiento y ensangrentado, su cabello rubio, estaba pegado a su cara por la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que cubrían esta, uno de sus ojos se hallaba cerrado por la sangre coagulada que lo cubría y el otro de un color azul como los zafiros, pero en esos momentos se veía opaco y triste. Una de sus manos ejercía presión en su costado derecho, que no paraba de sangrar.

No había manera que alguien en su estado sobreviviera.

-"No voy a morir, no quiero morir"-Se repetía continuamente en su mente.

Se paró en intento caminar, pero sus piernas, cansadas y heridas no fueron capaces de sostener su peso...

_Len's POV'S Again_

__Mis piernas estaban cansadas, temblaban, estaban cubiertas de sangre y heridas, era de esperarse, el suelo estaba cubierto de piedras e incluso vidrios, era imposible que la sangre cesara ¿verdad?

Apenas podía ver...mi ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la culpa de la sangre coagulada que se acumulaba en mi ojo, y mi rostro, lo sentía húmedo por la sangre que emanaba de distintas partes, esta escurría por mi rostro y caía por mi mentón, solo podía ver a través de un ojo, pero este estaba atestado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, tenía una herida en mi costado que me producía un dolor horrible, y además no paraba de sangrar..."Ah, ah...¿Voy a...morir?" Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

Me levanto e intento caminar, pero es inútil, no dejan de temblar y están débiles, y mi cuerpo pesa mucho y caigo al suelo, la caída es dura, pero apenas la ciento. Tengo dolores peores.

-N-no...Puedo más...a-acaso...¿Acaso...vo-y...a mo-rir...aquí?...p-erdóname...Rin-Cerré mi ojo pesadamente pensando "Este es mi fin"

-¿En serio quieres morir?

Capítulo 11 Fin...

* * *

Review?


	13. Sobrevivir

_Len's POV'S Continue's_

__Oí una voz, era la voz de un hombre, firme, fría y clara...

-¿Acaso es tu deseo morir?

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo y asegurarme que no era una mala jugarreta de mi mente, todo estaba borroso...llevaba un uniforme militar, tenía una katana en el cinto, su cabello era azul, y sus ojos del mismo color.

-N-no...no qu-quiero...aún no...

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te sientas resignado a esperar por tu muerte?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero morir, no de esta manera, no aún...quiero vivir, vivir para...

-...vengarme...

-¿De quién'-Pareció interesado.

-De...los asesi-nos...de mis padres...y rescatar...a-a mi hermana...

Me intente poner de pie, pero perdí el equilibrio, además aún estaba débil, sumándole que estoy cansado, con hambre, con frío y herido, no es para menos, pero al caer no sentí el golpe contra el piso, unos brazo me atraparon, era ese hombre.

-No te vez bien.

-A-ah...estoy...m-muy cansado...herido...c-con ham...bre y...

-Se nota-Me dejo en el suelo bruscamente, y...me cubrió con su abrigo, para que no sintiera frío y me tomo en sus ayudare, pero con una condición.

-¿C-cuál...es?-Apenas podía mantenerme consiente, a ratos el cansancio hacía efecto en mí. ¡Haría lo que fuera con tal de sobrevivir, incluso venderle el alma al diablo!-Are...lo q-que...sea...

-Tienes que prometerme tu obediencia absoluta. ¿Lo aras?

-Si...¡Si lo haré!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bien, te ayudare...

No resistí más y caí inconsciente.

_(Era una habitación oscura, pero la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, hacía ver muy claramente la habitación, en la cama se distinguía un cuerpo, se movía y murmuraba cosas intangibles)_

Me desperté, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cuando llegue ahí, todo daba vueltas dentro de mi cabeza, y veía borroso, mi cabeza era un caos, los recuerdo se agolpaban en mi cabeza, no podía saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Me intente sentar, pero mis piernas no respondían, solo sentía dolor al igual que en mis brazos, me dolía el estómago, pero no de hambre ni nada parecido, sentí punzadas en un costado, el derecho, no podía ver por mi ojo izquierdo, eso me angustio...tenía miedo...¿ Dónde estaban mis padre? ¿Y Rin? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Con una mezcla entre miedo y angustia me cubrí la cabeza, cerré mi ojo y empecé a repasar los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

...Hasta que lo recordé todo...

-Mis padres están muertos...y Rin...ella fue secuestrada por ellos...no la pude proteger-Ante ese pensamiento mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas-...Y ahora me encuentro en la casa de ese hombre.

_Len's POV'S End's Again_

__Es ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y entro el hombre de azul, este se paró a un costado de la cama:

-Veo que despertaste-Dijo con su impasible voz.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Len al destaparse, intento que su voz no sonara quebrada, pero lo tembló y se le nublo la vista.

-No llores...

-¡No estoy llorando!

-bueno será mejor que comas-Le dio la espalda-Entra.

Atrás de la puerta se escuchó una voz femenina;

-A la orden-Entro una mujer vestida con uniforme, su cabello era corto y castaño, al igual que sus ojos, llevando con ella una bandeja, con un plato de sopa, una ensalada, un vaso de agua y pan.

-Come, Meiko retírate-Le dijo a la mujer.

-Yes, sir.

Salio y cerró la puerta detras de sí. Len y el hombre se quedaron a solas.

-No me respondiste-Dijo Len, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Estas en las instalaciones de la organización a la que sirvo-Dijo tranquilo-; "La Policía Secreta Especial Burst"

-Y... ¿Quién es usted?-Len quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ese lugar y sobre ese misterioso hombre a toda costa.

-Soy el segundo al mando en este lugar, llámame "Capitán", ¿Eso responde a tú pregunta?

-La verdad no...-Dijo Len llevándose a la boca una cucharada de sopa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Pero con eso debe de bastarte por ahora-Lo dejo en un tono queriendo decir "No preguntes mocos, no te importa"

-...-Len lo miro con sorna; "Bastardo" pensó. Pero no le dijo nada.

-Come, si no te debilitaras más de lo que ya estas-Le dijo al notar que le prestaba más atención a el que a su comida.

-Si... ¿Por qué me ayudo? Pregunto, hace rato que le quería plantear esa pregunta. Se llevó otra cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Si te soy sincero, me diste lastima-Dijo con malicia. Hizo una pausa y suspiro pesadamente-. Todo ensangrentado, arrastrándote como un mendigo, esperando la muerte, que miserable.

Todo lo dijo entre una mezcla de desprecio y malicia, y sus ojos...mostraron un macabro brillo, haciendo a Len estremecerse.

-Cállese...Usted no sabe nada de lo que me paso...capitán.

Len siguió comiendo con calma, pese a que se moría de hambre.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacer las preguntas-Dijo entretenido como si disfrutara eso.

-Mm, creo que es lo justo...-Dijo con inseguridad.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto cortante.

-Me llamo Len Kagamine-Dijo en el mismo tono, no deseaba hablar con ese hombre.

-Tú eras el hijo de esa familia asesinada ¿No es así?

-...sí...corren rápido las noticias ¿eh?-Dijo irónico.

-Trabajo-Respondió automáticamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿Por qué quieres seguir vivo?

-Por venganza-Por primera vez, en toda su vida, sus ojos reflejaron odio, sed de venganza.

-Por tus padres ¿No es así?-Dijo aburrido.

-Más o menos...

-¿Más o menos?-Pregunto interesado.

-Me vieron la cara de un mocoso débil, destrozaron mi vida, no los perdonare-Dijo apretando con fuerza las sabanas.

-No eres tan tonto e inocente como creí.

-No...No lo soy.

-¿Quién es Rin?-Pregunto con malicia y cortante. Len sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho, sintió que miles de flechas atravesaban su pecho, se puso pálido y el odio y valor que hace poco reflejaban sus ojos, fueron reemplazados por una mirada nerviosa, llena de miedo. Le era doloroso recordarla.

-Ah...hu, bueno-Apenas podía hablar-¿C-como...s-sabe de ella?

-Murmurabas su nombre una y otra vez mientras estabas dormido-Dijo "Cada vez se pone más interesante" pensó con maldad.

-E-ella es...-Respiro hondo y trago sonoramente-Rin es mi hermana, fue secuestrada por esos criminales...

-Ya veo, es tu punto débil.

-eh...mm si-Era verdad, es su punto débil "Si, siempre ha sido mi punto débil" pensó con amargura-. Podría decirse que si.

-Creo que con eso me basta...ahora, tu estas decidido a hacer lo que sea por venganza, ¿lo qué sea?

-Sí, lo que sea, incluso le vendería mi alma al diablo-Dijo decidido, y esa mirada llena de odio, regreso a su ojo, estaba decidido.

-Pues esto es casi lo mismo.

-Ju...quién lo diría-Su voz era suave, pero fría y hasta cruel, que incluso él la desconoció-. ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

-Pensé que me preguntarías eso, nuestro objetivo es exterminar el "mal", a "Karakuri"

-¿"Karakuri"? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Pregunto fastidiado, no le interesaba nada que no lo involucrara a él y a su hermana por el momento.

-Ellos son los culpables del asesinato de tus padre y los secuestradores de tu hermana-Dijo dándose cuenta del interés de Len.

-...-Len empalideció, pensó que iba a ser más difícil saber quiénes eran los culpables. E involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios.

-Son una banda de asesinos, comandados por la científica química; Hatsune Miku-Dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los estantes de la habitación un sobre marrón, del que saco una ficha con una foto archivada con un clip y se la extendió a Len. Que al verla reacciono violentamente;

-¡Es ella!

-Veo que la conoces.

-¡Ella y ese hombre de morado, fueron los que se llevaron a mi hermana!

-Gakupo Kamui-Le entrego otra ficha-.Él era un científico muy famoso, por lo que no dudo que hayas escuchado de él.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Eso es parte de nuestro trabajo-A continuación le tendió una mano a Len, que miro con curiosidad y desconfianza-. Bienvenido a Burst, Kagamine.

-Si...Yes, sir- Dijo imitando a la mujer de antes. Apretó su mano, después el capitán se llevó la mano a la frente, cosa que Len imito con torpeza.

-Desde la próxima semana empieza tú entrenamiento-Dicho esto salió, Len término de comer, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche que se hallaba al lado de su cama, cerro sus ojos y murmuro para sí;

-Rin, espérame, yo te rescatare y volveremos a estar juntos.

Paso así rápidamente el tiempo, las heridas de Len curaron con algo de dificultad, pero sanaron.

Len progreso rápidamente en su entrenamiento, aprendió desde espionaje hasta combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas. El capitán no presto misericordia aunque fuese un niño, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, y más de una vez lo hirió de gravedad. Pero pesé a eso Len no cedió en ningún momento.

Capítulo 12 Fin...

* * *

me das un Review?


	14. Marca de asesino

Habían pasado varios años y ese día Len se establecería como un miembro oficial de Burst. Se hallaba en su cuarto, frente al espejo atando el nudo de su corbata, hasta que al ver en la esquina del espejo reflejado el rostro de su capitán observándolo desde la puerta.

-Has crecido bastante Len-Kun, no hace mucho eras mi pequeño aprendiz-Dijo una vez llego a su lado.

-Hum-Respondió mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-Y no hace mucho te hice ese rasguño-Dijo divertido, dirigiendo su mirada a la herida que tenía Len que surcaba su rostro desde una mejilla a la otra.

-...Si, un corte limpio con katana-Dirigió su mano derecha hasta su herida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por Meiko, que les dijo que todo estaba listo. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, al igual los días que le siguieron.

Len no apartaba sus ojos de la información que entraba a la organización, era lo único que hacia aparte de entrenar. Fue así hasta 6 semanas después, un ataque terrorista a la central policial de la ciudad, causado por Karakuri, pero por lo visto ni Hatsune ni Kamui se dieron la molestia de presentarse, solo fueron "peones". Lograron apresarlos a todos, eran 5 en total. Pero uno de ellos fue el detonador que desencadeno la furia dormida en el interior de Len;

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-Pregunto Len al hombre que lideraba el grupo.

-Porque...porque el deseo de sangre es incontenible-Dijo con sorna, dirigiéndole una mirada a Len llena de soberbia, contrastada por el brillo rojizo de sus ojos.

Len no se pudo controlar, y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerza, destrozándole la cara y manchándose por completo de sangre. Su furia era incontrolable, nada poda calmarlo.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO, MALDITO ANIMAL, LA VIDA NO ES UN JUEGO, O ACASO LA ENCUENTRAS DIVERTIDA EH, ACASO TE DIVIERTE MATAR!-Sus pupilas reflejaban un odio y desprecio profundo, estaba segado por el odio.

Termino por reventar la cabeza del hombre contra la pared.

Estaba completamente manchado de sangre, todo lo veía rojo, y lo único que olía era la sangre fresca, incluso la podía saborear. No dijo ni escucho nada de lo que dijeron el resto de personas en la sala, solo contemplo lo que había hecho...se había convertido un asesino como los que tanto odiaba, salio corriendo sin detenerse hasta su habitación.

Se quitó toda su ropa, quedando solo en boxers, y fue directo al baño, al verse en el espejo, pese a ser él el que se reflejaba, veía a otra persona, su cabello, su cara, incluso su cuello estaba manchado de sangre, y en su rostro se reflejaba solo la desesperación, y sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio, furia, y...placer, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo.

-S-soy...un asesino-Se dijo a sí mismo, su corazón era una mezcla de emociones, pero sobre todo desprecio, desprecio de sí mismo. Contemplo sus manos, estaban limpias, después de todo llevaba guantes, pero aun así sentía sus manos sucias, cubiertas de una sangre imborrable, una marca imborrable como lo es asesinar. la marca de un asesino y sus cadenas.

Pasó dos días enteros aislado del mundo entero en su cuarto, no deseaba ver a nadie, no podía ver a nadie a la cara, menos a su capitán.

Toc-Toc

El sonido rebotante de alguien llamando a la puerta, ni siquiera hizo ademan de levantarse y abrir. Se mantuvo en la misma posición, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas

Pero eso a su visitante poco le importo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo se siente ser lo que más detestas...Len-Kun?-Dijo divertido su capitán, "Él no" se dijo en su mente Len.

-Se siente asqueroso...-Le contesto cortante y sin ganas.

-No te veo con ánimos.

-Es porque no los tengo...-Dijo mordiendo las palabras.

-Hum, pero como sea, debes pagar el desobedecer mis órdenes.

-¿Eh?-Levanto la cara y lo miro con incredulidad.

-Oh, cierto, no te había dicho ese "pequeño" detalle-Dijo mostrando un macabra sonrisa en sus labios-. Ven conmigo.

Dicho esto salió del cuarto, Len no se retrasó y se levantó y siguió a su capitán. Caminaron un largo rato, hasta llegar a una habitación en el ala norte, y la placa de esta decía N°15

-Entra

Len entro, no se veía nada, el cuarto era oscuro y olía...a sangre, sintió como se le revolvió el estómago.

-Esta es la sala de castigos, serás siempre bien recibido, siempre que cometas un error-Dijo entusiasmado con la idea.

-Mpf, pues no me dan ganas de venir-Contra-ataco.

-Quítate la camisa, yo te atare.

-¿Atar?-Pregunto con duda, hasta que vio una especie de X lo suficientemente grande como un humano, y unas correas en las puntas. Visto eso obedeció y se quitó la camisa.

Su capitán se colocó los guantes de cuero y lo amarro, y saco de el anaquel en la esquina un látigo.

Se posiciono detrás de Len y estiro el látigo haciéndolo resonar, saboreando el sonido..."Por fin, piel "virgen"

Golpeo el suelo con el látigo, haciendo este eco.

-No creas que tendré piedad-Advirtió.

Len trago sonoramente, sentía el sudor frío escurrir por su cuerpo.

El primer golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Grito desgarradoramente, al sentir el látigo destrozar su piel, y jadeo al sentir la sangre escurrir, caliente por su espalda.

Así siguieron, entre el sonido del látigo y lo desgarradores gritos de Len, llenando el silencio.

*_Fin del Flash Back*_

-Ah, tantos recuerdos. Suspiro el capitán, azotando igual que ese día.

-S-si...tantos recuerdos-Respondió Len con amargura.

Capítulo 13 Fin...

* * *

Regalenme un review onegai?


	15. Recuerdos sin dueño

_? POV´S_

_No veo nada, me encuentro encerrada aquí...como siempre, no sé si es de día o de noche, si es lunes o martes, no sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, estoy encerrada en un cuarto frío y oscuro, ¿o estoy afuera? no lo sé...solo estoy flotando en un espacio sin tiempo, nada me impulsa a seguir adelante con esta insípida existencia... excepto ÉL...él recuerdo que me dejo que permanece vivo en mi mente, en mi corazón, cuando tengo miedo o estoy al borde de la locura...siempre está ahí ayudándome ese simple recuerdo de TÚ melodiosa sonrisa, siempre presente en mi mente, siempre jugando...perseguir, persiguiendo* eso hago con TUS recuerdos, los persigo para llegar a TÚ lado...y verte siempre con una sonrisa*, pero solo consigo ver un fecha en especial...no, no es una fecha, es solo una escena:_

_Durante el crepúsculo, en las colinas rojas estaba mirando la ciudad* tranquila, la gente camina se ríe animada, nada fuera de lo común, una chica riendo* ¿soy yo? un chico silencioso* eres TÚ, silencioso pero con una sonrisa ligera y tranquila...Nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro* y nos relajábamos._

_Si así era o es, no lo sé, tal vez es mi imaginación...pero después de eso, se transforma en una pesadilla, todo se tiñe de rojo, se escuchan gritos y llantos, y solo se respira la sangre fresca...y mi corazón me asfixia por el dolor...me duele mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada._

_Eso ocurre en este lugar._

_A veces me siento asfixiado por la locura que aborda mi mente y me sega...no puedo relacionar nada, solo veo todo rojo y escucho esa horrible y chirriante voz que ríe, y TE busco desesperada para acabar esta pesadilla, pero no TE encuentro...solo hay ALGUIEN parecido a TI...pero ÉL me odia...se borra todo y aparece ELLA, se parece a MI pero no soy YO o ¿sí? ELLA es la locura misma, solo mata por matar, ni odia, ni ama, ni siente, ni nada...pero a veces Yo soy ELLA y ELLA es YO...en esos momentos salgo de aquí, pero no estás TÚ, y ME aterro, pero llega ELLA, no conozco SU nombre, solo sé que no es ESA mujer que ME enloquece, es OTRA, y ME vuelve a traer a TÚ inexistente lado, pero eso ME cansa, han sido tal vez...10 AÑOS...pero no llevo la cuenta y por eso no sé._

_Solo ruego que termine pronto este rito y pueda volver a TÚ verdadero lado...al lado TUYO_

MI AMADO HERMANO...

Un cuerpo inerte se allá tendido en el suelo de una bodega, su cabello estaba suelto, en su espalda se reflejan cortes, heridas, todas frescas y sin cicatrizar, por las que escurre todavía sangre, el cuerpo prácticamente se allá destrozado, de la cintura para abajo se ala cubierto por una manta negra. Los dedos de su mano empiezan a temblar débilmente.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar un débil rastro de luz.

-Veo que despertaste...Karakuri-Comento la mujer.

No hubo respuesta, pero si la mirada de la Karakuri, vacía como siempre.

-Miku-Sama fue muy cruel con el castigo-Se agacho y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las heridas de la espalda de la Karakuri, y luego retirar unos mechones de pelo de su rostro-. ¿No me hablaras?

-¿D-dónde está?

-¿Quién?-Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-ÉL

-En ningún lado...-"Por ahora" deseo responder, pero no podía, era una promesa.

Capítulo 14...

* * *

Regalame un review o te mato? *Cara de gatito tierno*


	16. Corazón que no late

_Karakuri POV´S_

Apenas podía respirar, el castigo que mi ama me proporciono fue muy violento, estaba muy enfadada por mi incompetencia...todo por culpa de Kagamine...pero da igual.

Ahora me estoy vistiendo para ir a reunirme con mi ama... ¿seguirá molesta?

Mis pies apenas pueden sostener el peso de mi cuerpo...estoy muy, ¿cómo le dirían los "humanos"? ¡Ha, si! débil...aunque no entiendo el significado por completo.

Toque la puerta dos veces con mi puño;

-¡Pasa!-Me ordeno mi ama.

Yo obedecí al instante, si no me castigarían de nuevo.

-¡Kamui!-Llamo a Kamui-san, de seguro me pondrán "la cosa" roja en mi cuerpo otra vez.

_"¡No por favor!"_

Otra vez esa molesta voz, de vez en cuando la escucho...me molesta, eso creo, no lo sé. Me causa una rara sensación, que me hace estremecer, y me hace ponerme... ¿melancólica? no creo.

-¿Qué desea Miku-sama?-Pregunto con su voz suave.

-Llévatela al laboratorio-Le ordeno moviendo su mano.

_"¡No, ahí no!"_

Esa voz molesta...siempre me habla, cuando está el policía, voy al laboratorio o cosas así...No sé quién es, no soy "yo"

-Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo...

-Si...-Mi voz es rara, no la siento "mía"

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio, cuando estuvimos ahí, Kamui-San saco la sabana que cubría la camilla, yo me senté automáticamente, y el amarro mis manos a la camilla. Y saco la jeringa con el "liquido rojo" que siempre me inyectan en la sangre.

_"¡No otra vez no! ¡Detenle!"_

"¡Detente!"

Esa voz no era la que me habla...era;

_*Flash back* (Karakuri POV'S)_

Estaba ahí, inmutable, viendo dos cadáveres más, cuantos eh matado ya ¿100? ¿200? no llevo la cuenta, sentí que tiraban de mi yukata, al bajar mi vista me encontré con ese mocoso, que hace menos de 5 minutos, de sus ojos salía agua...si no me equivoco se llaman lágrimas.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!?-Me grito desesperado, jalando mi yukata.

-...Nunca...me lo...había preguntado...-Susurre...es verdad, nunca me había planteado porque hago todo esto...para que vivo...que hago y porque lo hago...siempre pensé, desde que tengo recuerdos, que era normal, y no necesitaba un porque...ya que era una orden-. No lo sé.

En ese momento mis piernas temblaron, no podía sostener mi propio peso...

_"No lo hagas más...no tiene sentido, por favor R..."_

-¡ CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!-Le grite a esa voz, no la soporto, siempre me habla y me detiene...o me quiere detener, en estos momentos de frenesí y adrenalina.

Dispare intentando ahuyentar esa voz, que destroza mi cabeza.

-¡Detente!-Ese mocoso, no ayuda, su voz me crispa los nervios, no lo soporte y lo golpee con la culata del arma, manchándome de su sangre...pero una imagen apareció frente a mí;

_"...Sentía MI cabeza aturdida...ME golpearon con algo, yo gritaba desesperada, esperando a que ESE alguien me rescate...estoy en el hombro de alguien...su cabello es morado_-¿Kamui-San?-_, al lado de él, estaba un mujer de cabello verde_-¿Miku-Sama?-_, ahí apareció ALGUIEN, era igual a MI...como un reflejo...Me dejaron de lado...y el hombre de morado...lo golpeó fuertemente...YO mire horrorizada la escena...intente gritar, pero MI voz no salía...golpeo SU cuerpo hasta destrozarlo..."_

La imagen desaprecio, y frente a mí se encontraba...Kagamine

_*Flash back* _

Sentía "ese liquidó" recorrer mis venas...miro a mi lado, y ahí está el Ballet...

_"Ayúdame"_

Otra vez la otra yo, su voz suena muy fuerte...pero poco a poco se apaga, ciento como el Ballet cierra mis ojos con su mano y susurra en mi oído;

-Está bien...falta poco...-_"Gracias"_

Capítulo 15 Fin…

* * *

Rev...para que pido? XD


	17. Afrontamiento

-Esto esta por terminar-Dijo Hatsune, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa macabra.

* * *

En los cuarteles de Burst, todo se hallaba desordenado y ruidoso, se podía sentir la tensión que rodeaba el lugar, todo por una carta recibida hace unas horas...escrita con puño y letra de Hatsune Miku.

_*Oficina del Capitán*_

-¡MALDITA HATSUNE!-Rugió con rabia, al leer el contenido de la carta;

_"Te espero en las ruinas de hace 10 años...tenemos que aclarar deudas."_

-Sir...¿Ocurrio algo?-Entro Mikuo a la oficina, fingiendo inocencia.

-Mikuo, reune al F1, tenemos que enfrentarnos al mal-Dijo firme el capitán.

-Yes, Sir-Salio de la oficina para buscar a los miembros del F1.

"Quién diría que nos reuniríamos de nuevo...Miku"

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya-Murmuro el Capitán.

Luego de 15 minutos, todos se encontraban frente al capitán.

-He recibido una carta de Hatsune-Empezó lentamente, captando la atención de todos, en especial de Len, que lo miro notablemente tenso-. Nos hizo una "invitación", a que nos reunamos, y arreglemos nuestras cuentas...

-¿Donde?-Len interrumpió, necesitaba saber donde, cuando y a que hora, y desaparecer de una vez por todas a Karakuri.

-Calma, Len-Kun... ademas, es esencial tu presencia...total, tú eres la victima-Dijo con malicia, dándole a entender a Len que el lugar de reunión era;

-Mi...casa...-Trago sonoramente saliva, no creía que volvería a pisar su casa.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en escuchar la información de la misión, que nadie noto cuando Mikuo abandono la oficina.

-Eso es todo, retírense-Les ordeno el capitán.

-¿Y Mikuo?-Pregunto preocupadas Luka.

-¿No esta?-Pregunto aturdida Meiko.

-Ese bastardo...-Mascullo por lo bajo el capitán.

-Lo iré a buscar-Len salio rápidamente de la oficina, y fue directamente a la habitación de este.

Antes de tocar, escucho la voz de Mikuo hablar con alguien por teléfono.

-Si, citala a esa hora...si iré solo, confía en mi...da igual si lo haces o no, solo dile...-Después de eso corto, y salio del cuarto.

Al salir se encontró cara a cara con Kagamine, que lo miraba con una expresión fría, "Escucho todo" pensó tenía que...no, no era necesario, tenía un peón perfecto frente a él.

-Hola, Kagamine ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto tranquilamente.

-¿Con quién hablaba?-No respondió y fue directo al grano.

-¿Eh? Kagamine, ¿Qué manera...-No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Len lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta y lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared, Mikuo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Responde mi pregunta, maldita rata-Siseaba las palabras con odio.

-Conmigo no te pases Kagamine-Le dijo cambiando su actitud, poniéndose serio.

-Solo responde.

-Tengo mis contactos y me reuniré con Hatsune dentro de un hora...¿Feliz?-Dijo engreidamente, tenía a Len en la palma de la mano.

Len lo soltó, "No se me escapara esta vez"

-Llévame contigo-Le ordeno-. O todos sabrán que eres una rata.

-La verdad, eso no me importa, todos piensan que eso es verdad...pero de todos modos, te pensaba llevar, y como me lo pediste, mejor-Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta-. Vamos, antes de que nos encuentren.

Len no dudo ni un segundo y los siguió.

Llegaron a la que, alguna vez, fue la casa de Len, este al verla, sintió que algo se removía en su interior, tal vez ¿nostalgia por los recuerdos perdidos que no regresarían?

-Quédate aquí-Le ordeno pedante Mikuo.

-...-Len no respondió, pero al parecer hizo caso.

Mikuo camino un rato por los alrededores, "disfrutando" de la vista, que pena que el estaba "muerto" en ese entonces, no noto unos pasos acercarse;

-Buenas noches, K-A-I-T-O-Siseo Miku a sus espaldas, la luz no era muy buena, por lo que los confundió.

-Acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvidaste la imagen de tu hermano, ¿Hermanita?-Dijo dulcemente Mikuo, dándose vuelta, ante la mirada sorprendida de Miku, que no cabía en su impresión.

-M-Miku-o...-Los ojos de Hatsune se anegaron en lagrimas, y corrió a estrecharse en los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Onii-Chan!¡Onii-Chan!¡Onii-Chan!-Repetía, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano, que le correspondió acariciando su cabello.

-Cuanto tiempo-Murmuro en el oído de Miku-Ha pasado mucho. Pero no llores, no te ves linda así.

Aparto a Miku, y con sus manos se dispuso a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Miku, esta tomo una de las manos de Mikuo entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor de este.

-P-pero ¿Como es posible? t-tú estabas muerto-Le dijo incrédula.

-Nunca creas lo que te dicen-Dijo besando la frente de su hermana.

Durante esta tierna escena de reencuentro, frente a Len apareció la karakuri;

-¿Has venido a terminar lo que empezaste?-Le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso debería de decirlo yo-Le respondió con rencor.

De eso, no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos hermanos;

-Onii-Chan...¿Por qué desapareciste?¿Por qué fingiste estar muerto? ¿Por qué estas en Burst?-Le pregunto con una voz dulce al principio, que cambio por una voz fría y cruel.

-Todo a su tiempo...hermana mía...

Capítulo 16 Fin...

* * *

Chan Chan Chan!


	18. Memorias color sepia

_*Flash back*_

Frente a un edificio, el que parecía una estación de policías, se hallaban 7 jóvenes; una chica de cabello castaño corto, otro de cabello rosa, atado por una coleta, un chico de cabello verdoso, otra de cabello rubio y corto, otro de cabello corto y castaño, otro de cabello azul, tenía sus dedos entrelazados con una chica, esta tenía dos coletas y su cabello era verdoso;

-Estos son los inicios de nuestra organización, son los inicios del bien-Hablo el joven de cabello azul.

-Si, si, Kaito conocemos el discurso, ya empecemos-Propuso la rubia.

-Como digas jefa-Le respondió.

-Pero-Interrumpió el de cabello verde-. ¿Qué haremos exactamente?

-Buena pregunta Mikuo-Kun-Le respondió la rubia levantando un dedo-. Kaito-Kun diles.

-Vamos a derrotar al mal...

-Parece sacado de esas películas de ficción que veíamos cuando niños, no jodas-Dijo desafiante.

-No me faltes el respeto, seré tu superior de ahora en adelante-Contesto soltando la mano de la chica, para agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Mikuo.

-¡Kaito, Onii-Chan no peleen!-Les pidió la oji-verde.

-No te metas Miku-Le advirtió Kaito mirándola a los ojos.

-No mandes a mi hermana-Entonces, ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una pelea, hasta que;

-¡ Deténganse ahora!-Les ordeno la mujer rubia.

Ambos se detuvieron sin siquiera titubear.

-Esto no es un juego, Kaito aprende a controlarte, al igual que tú Mikuo, si alguno se quiere ir, que se vaya y no vuelva, me entendieron-La mujer imponía respeto, nadie dijo nada, estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-...Mmm, sera mejor que empecemos con los arreglos para iniciar el funcionamiento de este lugar-Propuso el joven de cabello castaño.

-Si, vamos-Ordeno la rubia, entrando en el edificio.

-Yes, Miss-Corearon.

Kaito y Mikuo se fulminaron con la mirada, se podía notar a millas el odio entre ambos muchachos, Miku les miro con pena, suspiro y siguió a los demás al interior del edificio.

El tiempo paso rápido, la organización crecía y junto con esta los problemas, en especial entre dos miembros.

Eran finas de Abril, y estaban en medio de un atentado terrorista en el banco central de Mugen;

-Akai y Midori A, a la salida sur-Dijo la jefa atravez de un transmisor, escondida detrás de una pared y mirando con cuidado de no ser descubierta por los criminales.

-Entendido-Respondió Meiko.

Al instante llego otro llamado;

-Jefa, yo y Pink vamos por la entrada principal-Le dijo Mikuo con la voz agitada, seguramente estaba corriendo.

-No espera, no seas acelerado...

-Le diré a Aoi que vaya por el sur, los acorralaremos, y tendrán que subir a la azotea-Corto.

-Espe...idiota-Mascullo molesta por la desobediencia del peli-verde.

En la salida sur, se hallaban Meiko y Miku, cada una con una AK47 en mano, listas para atacar a los terroristas en cuanto salieran.

-Midori A ¿Me escuchas?-Llamo la voz de Mikuo desde el transmisor.

-¿Nii-Chan? ¿Qué pasa?-Contesto rápidamente al ver que era su hermano.

-Sube a la azotea, nos reuniremos ahí.

-Pero, la jefa...

-Te dije que subas-Le corto furioso.

-Si...-Susurro-. Ahí que subir, vamos, ocuparemos la escalera de emergencia.

-Pero, las ordenes...-Cuestiono la castaña, ante la orden de la otra chica.

-Si mi Nii-Chan lo dijo, ahí que cumplir-Corto y subió casi corriendo las escalera de emergencia del banco, Meiko se resigno y subió.

-¡Arriba las manos están arrestados!-Entro Mikuo pateando la puerta, apuntándolos con su arma, detrás de él iba Luka.

-¿Que? No jodas-Uno de los terroristas, al parecer el jefe, empezó a disparar sin importarle los rehenes, Mikuo hizo lo mismo.

Los disparos cruzaban de un lado a otro, Mikuo mato como a tres terroristas, esquivando junto con Luka los disparos del enemigo.

-¡Detente, es una or-La voz de la jefa fue acallada por un quejido de dolor, al sentir una bala atravesar su estomago.

-¡Jefa!-Luka, angustiada, fue a socorrer a la mujer, que cayo de rodillas por el dolor.

Por la entrada sur, como fue previsto, entro Kaito, seguido de Al.

Al ver su posición, los terroristas huyeron por la salida de emergencia a la azotea.

-Perfecto-Dijo Mikuo sonriendo, Kaito lo noto y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No se queden quietos y síganlos!-Les ordeno con la voz jadeante la jefa, agarrando el lugar por donde ingreso la bala, Luka pedía ayuda por el transmisor; refuerzos y una ambulancia.

-¡Yes, Miss!-Corearon los tres hombres y siguieron a los criminales hasta la azotea.

Al llegar vieron a los criminales esposados y heridos, y a Miku y a Meiko apuntando sus cabezas con sus armas.

-Buen trabajo chicas-Les dijo Kaito.

-Vengan a la azotea, tenemos a los criminales-Dijo por su transmisor Al.

-Ven, mi plan funciono-Comento Mikuo riéndose, al ver como se llevaban a los criminales.

-Nii-Chan...-Murmuro Miku nerviosa.

-Eres un...eres un...-Kaito apretó con fuerza sus puños, manteniendo la mirada baja, mordió con furia su labio inferior, haciendo que este sangrara-. ¡Eres un malnacido desconsiderado y egoísta!

Se tiro contra Mikuo, agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta, y estrellándolo con una de las barras de seguridad de la azotea, este hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Nii-Chan! ¡Kaito suéltalo!-Grito Miku asustada de lo que le podría hacer Kaito a su hermano.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, EN QUE QUEDAMOS, ESE NO ERA EL PLAN, LA JEFA PUDO HABER MUERTO, AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS INOCENTES!-Grito encolerizado.

-¿Y?-Respondió simplemente poniendo un rostro inexpresivo, para luego sonreí importante es que todo salio bien ¿No?

Kaito estaba rojo de rabia, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzo a Mikuo y lo tiro por el borde de la barra de seguridad, todos miraron atónitos, como caía el cuerpo de Mikuo, desde la azotea del edificio de 5 pisos.

-¡NIIIIIII-CHAAAAN!-Miku corrió hasta el lugar, empujando a Kaito a un lado, mirando hacia abajo, horrorizada, vio el cuerpo de su hermano, en unos arbustos, y noto que debajo de este se formaba un charco de sangre.

-K-kaito-Murmuro, aun impactada, shockeada de ver a su hermano muerto frente a sus ojos-. ¡Maldito malnacido!

Golpeo con toda sus fuerzas a Kaito, este callo de espaldas en el piso.

-¡Asesino! ¡Mataste a mi hermano, te matare!-Se tiro sobre kaito y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, cegada por la ira, Kaito intento detenerla, pero esta no se detuvo.

Al darse cuenta de la escena, Al cogió a Miku por debajo de las axilas y la separo del cuerpo de Kaito, esta intento separarse, pero fue inutil.

-Tu...tu...¡Todos ustedes me las pagaran! ¡Los matare, venceré al bien, vengare a mi hermano!-Grito con fuerza, se libro de su opresor, salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos en silencio.

* * *

Mikuo, con dolor, abrio los ojos, viendo su alrededor borroso, se fijo donde estaba;

-Ese maldito...-Mascullo, llevo su mano derecha a su nuca, sentía la sangre caliente escurrir entre sus dedos.

Intento levantarse, pero no pudo, el dolor era mayor a su voluntad.

-Gran caída-Comento una voz desconocida para el.

-¿Qui-?-No pudo hablar, una mano se poso en sus labios.

-Un gusto, soy Gakupo Kamui, debiste verme en la televisión, ese no es el punto, pero debes saber que quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por que?-Le costaba hablar, la perdida de sangre y el dolor por el golpe bloqueaban su uso de la razón y las acciones.

-Bueno, estoy aburrido-Le sonrió, lo cargo a su espalda y se lo llevo con el.

Paso unos meses en cama, cuidado por el científico, que trabajaba día y noche.

-Por cierto-Dijo un día, mientras contemplaba al otro comer, estaba sentado un una silla, apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera de esta-. ¿Quién era la loca que gritaba?

-Ah, ella es mi hermana-Respondió con calma, sin importarle como se refería a su hermana.

-¿Y por que te tiraron?-Cuestiono al chico, se ponía interesante.

-Porque desobedecí, el idiota de Kaito se enfado tanto que quiso matarme-Se llevo un bocado de pan a la boca.

-Y tú hermana...

-Quieres saber porque se enojo ¿no?-Gakupo asintió-. Me quiere mucho, es como un perro faldero, siempre siguiéndome ayudándome, pero aun así la quiero.

-Mmm.

-¿En que trabajas?-Tenia curiosidad en lo que hacia el otro.

-En una droga para la obediencia, crear muñecas humanas, en concreto "Karakuris".

-Interesante.

-Busco a alguien que le interese el poder y controlar el mundo, ¿Estas interesado?

-No, en cuanto este bien me iré, buscare a Kaito, me uniré de nuevo a Burst, la jefa me dejara, debe estar enfadada con Kaito, nos tenía prohibido matar, en especial entre nosotros.

-Ya veo, que te vaya bien-Tomo su chaqueta, unos papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse se dio vuelta, miro a Mikuo que lucia desconcertado-. Ya estas bien, vete ahora, viene la policía, no querrás que te encuentren aquí, ahí cadáveres en el armario, te deje ropa ahí-Señalo una silla, que tenía ropa negra-. Suerte.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!-Grito molesto, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo mientras Kamui se iba por la puerta principal.

Salio por la puerta trasera, vio como se llevaban a Gakupo;

-Por idiota...-Mascullo, se fue caminando lenta,mente por la calle, como si nada, planeando como ingresar de nuevo a Burst.

Pasaron varios meses, de alguna manera, estaba atento a los movimientos tanto de Burst, como los de Miku.

Su oportunidad se encontró durante una tarde de verano, cerca de una gran casa, hubo un incendio, vio como corrían los miembros de Burst de acá para allá, y los vecinos murmurar, recorrió el perímetro de la casa, se encontró con una imagen impactante, que nunca en su vida pensó ver, su ex-jefa tirada en es suelo, cubriendo su cara con sus manos llorando desconsoladamente, no la hubiera reconocido de no ser por que en un minuto quito sus manos de su rostro, restregando su brazo contra sus ojos, intentando inútilmente secar sus lagrimas, que seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-J-jefa-Dudo un poco en llamarla.

Esta al escuchar su voz lo miro sorprendida;

-M-Mikuo, tú no...¿estabas muerto?-Le pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Volví de la tumba-Bromeo sonriendo engreída mente, pero su ex-jefa lo miro de manera reprobatoria-. Kamui me ayudo, el científico loco de pelo morado-Aclaro.

-Ese...-La mujer apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-¿Hay algo que no se?-Cuestiono confundido, aparentemente, sabía que su hermana y él había atacado esa casa, lo que no sabía porque la rubia estaba así.

-No creo...ahora no quiero hablar.

-Esta bien...me preguntaba si podía volver, ya sabes.

-Claro...claro, dale esto a Kaito, y esta a Al-Le entrego dos cartas que saco de su chaqueta, su cara se encontraba cubierta por su cabello, no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que estaba llorando-. Adiós.

-Eh, espe-Vio como la rubia se iba lentamente, alejándose de la casa.

_*Flash Back*_

-Eso paso, querida hermana-Dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hermana.

-Eso paso-Susurro con voz grave, "¡Bastardo, malnacido, estúpido Kamui, me encaño, nunca dijo nada acerca de mi hermano, él lo conocía"

-Si, al fin estamos juntos.

Miku sonrió dulcemente, al fin estaba con su hermanos, tenía poder, sirvientes a sus pies, lo tenía todo, era feliz, lastima que su felicidad duraría tan poco.

Capitulo 17 Fin...

* * *

Y otro capi, aprieta el botoncito de abajo para decir como esta?


	19. Traición

De uno de sus bolsillos, Mikuo extrajo una daga;

-Onii-Cha-Llamo la atención de Mikuo, que le dedico una sonrisa-. Ahora que estamos juntos, tomaremos venganza contra Karakuri, y así nadie nos separara, estaremos juntos, y seremos felices.

-Si...lastima que aquí se acabe tú felicidad-Miku lo miro extrañada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al sentir como su cuerpo era perforado por la daga un costado de su cuerpo, Mikuo la miro triunfante-. Lo lamento hermanita-Dijo poniendo especialmente énfasis en la palabra "hermanita".

-O-Onii...Chan...¡¿Por qué...¡Ah!-Mikuo saco sin ningún cuidado la daga, haciendo que la sangre saltara, esparciéndose por el suelo, y cayendo lentamente por la bata blanca de Miku, que llevo su mano a la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia-. So-somos hermanos...y...

-¿Hermanos? si, lo somos, pero sabes...en este mundo el fuerte vive, y el débil muere, querida Miku-Dijo, jugando con la daga cubierta de sangre, viendo a Miku retorcerse por el dolor-. Ademas, dos al mando no es conveniente, ademas...es más divertido así-La sonrisa de Mikuo solo podía ser comparada con la de un psicópata.

-On-ii...Chan-Miku se arrastro asta los pies de su hermano, escupiendo sangre "No, no puede ser, ¡esto no esta pasando!".

-Adiós Miku, descansa en paz-Dicho esto se puso a la altura de Miku, que lo veía con ojos de cordero muerto, Mikuo acerco el cuchillo al cuello de Miku, y corto la yugular, a los segundos Miku yacía muerta.

-¡Miku-Sama!-La Karakuri apareció, sus ojos brillaban de odio, si es que lo siente, al ver el cuerpo de Miku inconsciente en el suelo, desangrándose.

-Kagamine, entretén a la muñeca asesina, tengo cosas que hacer-Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar.

-¡Vuelve a-!-No pudo seguir hablando, ya que Len la agarro del cuello, para tirarla al suelo.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que termine contigo-Dijo, sus ojos brillaban de odio-. No pude matar a Hatsune, pero me conformare por ahora contigo, luego iré por Kamui...¡Y terminare este infierno!

Kamui se rió, desde un automóvil, todo era tan divertido;

-Es interesante, los hermanos se matan entre si-Dijo contemplando la escena presente y anterior-. Es mejor que estar el día entero en el laboratorio, sin hacer nada más que ayudar al mundo, es mejor destruirlo...y junto con el las vidas de la gente.

Salio del auto, la pelea entre los rubios se hacia cada vez más interesante.

Capitulo 18 Fin...

* * *

Review, mendigo por un review!


	20. Re-Encuentro

Después de la muerte de Miku, la Karakuri y el policía siguieron peleando, más exitados por la escena anterior, con más deseos de terminar la existencia del otro de una vez, los golpes de Len con la katana, eran detenidos por el revolver de la Karakuri, y los disparos esquivados con agilidad, estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, en un determinado momento, ambas armas chocaron, haciendo que quedaran tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre si.

-Esto...se acaba aquí-Mascullo Len, "La matare y luego..."

-Ni lo creas, no moriré, tengo que matarte por Miku-Sama, ella me lo había ordenado...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz en su interior, _"¡No, detente! no le hagas daño"_, se separo de Len, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, el revolver cayo en el suelo, Len le miro desconcertado-. Cállate...no te metas...

_"No le hagas daño...Él es..."_

-¡No es nadie!-Grito intentando acallar esa voz que resonaba en su interior.

-...-Estaba estupefacto, no entendía el comportamiento de ese ser sin sentimientos.

La karakuri cayo de rodillas, cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, y la sacudió, como si de esa manera eliminara la voz en su cabeza.

"Es mi oportunidad" Len alzo la katana sobre la cabeza de la Karakuri, dispuesto a matarla.

-No...no no lo hagas-Susurro suavemente, Len se desconcertó, la voz de la Karakuri sonó diferente, le sonó muy familiar, donde la había escuchado..._"Len es un lindo día como para que duermas"_Las manos de Len temblaron, ¿por qué se acordaba de Rin en un momento como aquel? y más aun ¿por qué escuchaba su voz de la boca de la Karakuri? sacudió su cabeza, no eran momentos de titubear.

-Tengo que hacerlo...¡Tengo que hacerlo por Rin!-Se dispuso a atacar, pero la Karakuri intercepto el arma de Len, de la misma manera que lo hizo en su primer enfrentamiento.

-No...no me ganaras, tengo que cumplir ordenes-Miro a Len, su sonrisa sádica se borro, por alguna razón, vio delante de si, a un chico pequeño, como de 10 años, su ropa era blanca, su rostro igual al de ella, sus ojos azules, su ropa era blanca "¡Len!" fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, a ella y a la voz de su interior. Pero...ese no era el Len que tenía al frente, pero era igual, no entendía nada.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos, que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era la persona que tenían en frente? ¿Quién eran ellos?

-Que bien encontrarlos juntos...gemelos Kagamine-Ambos lo miraron, Kamui tenía un sonrisa triunfal, Len no entendía a que se refería, él y la Karakuri bajaron sus armas.

-No se a que te refieres, el único kagamine aquí soy yo, Kagamine Len.

-Jajajajaja-Kamui se empezó a reir, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, Len lo miro molesto, a travez de sus ojos se veía el odio, su sangre le hervía.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?-Le pregunto iracundo.

-De lo estúpido que eres, es cierto lo que dicen...el odio te enceguece, pero no pensé que de manera tan literal-Miro a Len burlón, cada vez era más entretenido para él.

-¡Ya habla!

-No te diste cuenta...de que la Karakuri es tu hermana, Rin Kagamine-Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Len, este miro a la Karakuri, y luego volvió su vista a Kamui, que lo miraba divertido.

-E-eso, eso es imposible, mi hermana, ella no puede ser mi hermana-Se negaba a creer eso, ella, ella no podía ser su hermana, Rin jamas le haría daño.

-¿A no? entonces, ¿Cómo explicas esto?-De su bolsillo, saco un pequeño anillo con forma de trébol Len se quedo helado al ver el anillo, "Ese anillo, se lo di a Rin un día antes de que aparecieran Kamui y Hatsune, para nuestro cumpleaños.

-Eso, eso no prueba nada...

-Len...-murmuro la Karakuri, mirando atentamente el anillo, su ojo cambio de color, ya no era rojo, era del mismo color que el de Len, azul-. Mi anillo...

-Ahora esta todo claro-Murmuro divertido, "Es hora de...arruinar este lindo momento"

-¡RIN!-Len abrazo con fuerza a la Karakuri, no, a su hermana, que estaba parada en su lugar, sin moverse-. Al fin...al fin, todo se acabo-Murmuro en el hombro de Rin, esta sintió como las lagrimas caían por su rostro, y las de su hermano sobre su hombro.

-L-Len, al fin...-Susurro, ya no había más dolor, ya no tendría que matar, ya no tendría que escuchar a voz de Hatsune, ya no más inyecciones de Kamui, todo quedaba en el pasado.

Es una pena, que Kamui no pensara igual, sintieron aplausos, era Kamui que aplaudía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que lindo, parece una escena sacada de una telenovela, que pena que esta no terminara bien-Empezó a acercarse a ambos hermanos.

Len se puso delante de Rin, no permitirá que los separaran de nuevo, esta vez él era fuerte, esta vez él la protegería.

-No te interpongas-Dijo molesto, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-¡ Rinde te Kagamine!

Kamui corrió hacia ambos, no era mucha la distancia, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un cuchillo, con el que hirió a Len, haciendo que la sangre escurriera por la herida, manchando la chaqueta de Len, la sangre escurrió hasta el suelo, manchan dolo todo, era el mismo lugar donde lo hirieron hace 10 años, que coincidencia.

-¡Len!-Rin sujeto con fuerza la chaqueta de su hermano, quien las piernas le cedieron, haciendo que cayera, las lágrimas se asomaron por el ojo de Rin, cayendo por su rostro-. ¡No Len, resiste!

-N-no...no te...l-levaras a R-Rin...-Len utilizo todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, Rin le ayudaba sujetándolo por detrás.

-No moleste Kagamine-Dicho esto golpeo con el puño la herida, haciendo que Len escupiera sangre, y que más sangre fluyera por la herida.

No pudo con el dolor, termino recostado en el suelo, ejerciendo presión en su herida, para que no saliera más sangre, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Kamui, llevándose a Rin en su hombro, quién forcejeaba por soltarse, y extendía su mano intentando alcanzar a Len.

-¡Len resiste, por favor no mueras!-Grita desesperada, golpeaba a Kamui, pero no tenía efecto, había perdido todas sus fuerzas, se sentía débil e inútil, no podía hacer anda por Len, otra vez.

Len estiro su brazo, pero no podía alcanzar a Rin, que miserable se sentía, vio como Kamui se llevo a Rin en el auto, miro frente a si, vio el anillo de Rin tirado en el suelo, lo tomo en su mano, sintió como las lágrimas volvían a surgir, y caer al suelo, cerro su ojo, daba igual, volvió a perder a Rin...

Capitulo 19 Fin...

* * *

Cah chan, este es el fin...no mentira, aun falta, aquí termina el PV


	21. La cabeza manchada de sangre

Len seguía tendido en el suelo, apretando con fuerza el anillo, como si su vida se basara en ello, ni siquiera sintió un auto estacionarse, del auto bajaron 3 personas;

-¿Cuanto más piensas quedarte así...Len-Kun?-Era la voz de Kaito, que sonó fuerte y clara en los oídos de Len, pero este ni se inmuto, ni hizo ademan de pararse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupada Meiko, no se había fijado en el charco de sangre que había debajo del cuerpo de este.

-Da igual...¿Donde esta el bastardo de Mikuo?-Fue directo al grano.

-...-No respondió ni se movió.

-¡Responde!-Grito pisando con fuerza la cabeza de Len, haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Capitán le esta haciendo daño!-Dijo Luka asustada, recordando la última vez que él capitán reacciono así; casi mata a Mikuo.

-D-da...igual-Dijo la voz de Len, esta sonaba apagada, al igual que su dueño.

-Ahora responde-Exigió Kaito.

-M-mato a Hatsune...feliz...K-kamui, s-se llevo...a mi hermana-Contesto sin fuerza.

-¿Qué querrá hacer?-Se pregunto Kaito, "De seguro no es nada bueno".

-¡Capitán, Len esta sangrando!-Se alarmo Meiko al darse cuenta del estado de Len.

-Da igual, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-Dijo Kaito, solo le importaba encontrar a Mikuo.

-Pero...-Empezó Luka, quien llamaba a una ambulancia en ese momento.

-Pero nada.

Se dio media vuelta, y entro en el vehículo, Meiko lo siguió, viendo con pena a Kagamine, por su parte Luka se quedo ahí.

A los minutos llego una ambulancia, y llevaron a Len de urgencias, una vez en el hospital, Luka llamo a Meiko, para decirle de la salud del rubio, y averiguar como iban las cosas en el cuartel.

-Hola, soy Luka

-¡Luka, tienes que venir de inmediato!-Se escucho la voz de Meiko agitada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-La jefa volvió-Dijo sorprendiendo a Luka.

-Comprendo, ahí voy...-Iba a colgar, pero Meiko le hablo.

-¿Cómo esta Len?-Pregunto preocupada por la salud del menor.

-Mejor, ya esta consciente-Dijo, mirando a Len, este estaba mirando por la ventana, su mirada se veía triste.

-Que bien, eso era todo.

-Voy para haya.

Miro a Len, este ni siquiera presto atención a la conversación, algo raro en él.

-Me...

-Vete...-Dijo, sin darle oportunidad ni siquiera de explicar.

Luka se fue sin decir más, Len miro, al estar seguro de que ya se había ido, tomo sus ropas, "Esto no se queda así...¡no esta vez!"

_*En los cuarteles de Burst*_

Luka se fue directo a la oficina del jefe, que había permanecido cerrada durante 10 largos años, "¿Qué habrá pasado para que haya regresado?"

Se encontró con Meiko en la puerta de esta.

-¿Qué paso?-Estaba extrañada al ver a la mujer sola.

-Ella esta hablando a solas con Kaito-Dijo seria.

_*En Burst, 15 minutos atrás*_

La puerta de la oficina de Kaito se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que Kaito y Meiko de sobresaltaran, Kaito se levanto de su silla;

-¿¡Se puede saber qué quiere que interrumpe así en mi oficina!?-Pregunto enfadado con los ojos cerrados.

-Mejor dicho...-Kaito se petrifico al escuchar esa voz, "No puede ser". Delante de él estaba una mujer alta, llevaba puesto el uniforme de Burst, su cabello era largo y rubio, con un mechón rebelde que pasaba de un lado de su rostro a otro, sus ojos eran azules como los zafiros, refulgían con furia, su sola presencia imponía respeto-. ¿Por qué tu me interrumpes a mi?

-Jefa...yo...-Kaito no hallaba donde esconderse.

-Bienvenida señora-Dijo Meiko con respeto.

-Gracias Meiko-Le dio una sonrisa amigable a la mujer, pero su expresión se deformo al ver a Kaito, y su tono de voz suave, fue sustituido por uno frío y firme-. Necsito hablar contigo ahora, vamos a mi oficina.

Se dio media vuelta, y con paso firme fue hacia al elevador, Kaito no dudo en seguirla junto con Meiko.

-Meiko, hablare a solas con Kaito, tú quédate afuera-Entro a la oficina, Kaito trago saliva y entro apretando los puños.

-¿A qué se debe que regreso jefa?-Pregunto suave y cordial Kaito, pero por respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole que le sangrara la nariz, Kaito se llevo una mano a la cara, evitando que la sangre cayera en el piso.

-¡No te hagas el inocente bastardo!-Dijo enfurecida, escupiendo las palabras, su rostro, antes de facciones delicadas y femeninas, se había transformado, mostrando una apariencia hostil-. Eres solo un estúpido lame botas que se cree el rey.

-Pero...¿de qué habla?-Ahora no entendía a que se refería, ¿Por qué estaba enfadada?

-Dime...-Su voz retorno a ser más suave, pero no dejo de lado la hostilidad-...Cuál es mi nombre?

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta jefa?-Pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Solo responde!-Grito enfadada, dándole la espalda a Kaito.

-Lily...Kagamine-Trago saliva al decir ese nombre, ¿a quién le recordaba?

-Exacto...¿Como se llamaba el encargado de la misión "Cuida el paquete del pez gordo"?

-Hum...Megurine L-Recibió un libro en su cara, dejando le un moretón, y haciendo que su nariz le sangrara de nuevo.

-¡Luka no, el muchacho!

-Len...-Trago saliva, sintiendo que esto no iba a terminar bien-...Kagamine...

-...

-Jefa-No hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer.

_*Ahora en la oficina*_

Lily azoto con fuerza el cuerpo de Kaito contra la puerta, el rostro del hombre puso un expresión de dolor, su cara estaba cubierta por sangre, y con un moretón en la frente.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Grito escupiéndole en la cara-. ¡Ese chico es mi hermano menor! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-N-no lo sabia-Dijo Kaito asustado.

-Eres un hijo de...-Frunció el ceño notoriamente, y bajo el rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo que la sangre brotara de este-. Lo olvidaste...bastardo.

_*Flash Back*_

Era una tarde soleada de primavera, los pétalos de un árbol de cerezo cercano a la casa, revoloteaban por el aire, no había nada que interrumpiera la paz de la tarde, Kaito avanzo hasta la puerta, y toco el timbre, al instante, la puerta se abrió revelando a una joven, de no más de 15 años, su cabello era corto y rubio, y con un mechón que pasaba entre sus ojos.

-Bienvenido Kaito, te estaba esperando-Dijo, haciendo pasar al muchacho a su casa-. Lamento a verte hecho venir hasta aquí, pero mis padres salieron, y no tenía con quien dejar a mis hermanos.

-No importa-Dijo sentándose en un sillón.

.Te traeré algo de beber-Se fue a la cocina, de donde salieron dos niños, no mayores de 5 años, vestidos iguales, con una jardinera café, uno llevaba un moño en la cabeza, y el otro una cola de caballo-. ¡Rin y Len, quietos!-Tomo a ambos niños por debajo de los brazos, alzándolos-. Les dije que se quedaran en sus cuartos.

-Lo lamento Nee-Chan-Dijo apenada la del moño.

-Esta bien...-Suspiro dejando a ambos en el piso.

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto el de la coleta.

-¿Es un amigo?-Cuestiono la niña-

-Podría decirse que si-Dijo Kaito, miro a ambos niños, que jalaban la mano de su hermana mayor.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa Rin.

-Soy Kaito Shion ¿Cómo se llaman?-Se dirigió a Lily, nunca le agradaron mucho los niños.

-Ella es Rin-Dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la niña, que sonrió amplia mente-. Y él es Len-Dijo acariciando la cabeza del de la coleta, que esbozo una sonrisa al igual que su hermana.

-Len...

*_Flash Back*_

-Así que...por eso se me hacia familiar-Dijo Kaito, mirando a Lily, que mantenía la mirada baja.

Luego de unos minutos, Lily alzo la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Kaito, que reflejaban miedo, ante la mirada fiera de la rubia.

-Y no lo recordaste antes-Afirmo, mordiendo su labio nuevamente, la sangre escurría por su mentón, y caía manchando su chaqueta-. ¿Donde esta ahora?

Soltó a Kaito, para sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpiar la sangre.

-B-bueno...tuvo un "accidente" y ahora esta hospitalizado por una herida, estaba muy grave...¡pero ahora esta mejor!-Añadió temeroso de la reacción de Lily.

Esta se dio vuelta, otra vez sus ojos brillaban con odio.

-Eres un...malnacido, seguramente lo trataste como basura, te creíste mucho siento el que tenía al mando.

-Pero ahora Hatsune esta muerta...

-Kamui sigue suelto...¿Verdad?-Kaito empalideció, Lily siempre lo sabía todo.

-Si...

-¡Eres un inútil Mikuo la mato, dejaste que otros se mancharan las manos por ti, casi matas a mi hermano! y Rin...ni siquiera sabes nada de ella-Apretó con fuerza sus manos, "Estoy harta, de no ser por..."

-P-pero...

-¡Nada de peros!-Tomo su teléfono, y marco un número, y espero que contestaran-. ¿Tienes noticias sobre Rin?

-Si, aún esta viva, no se preocupe, Kamui no la pensaba matar...aún la necesita.

-Bien...Mikuo desapareció, no debí confiar en él-Mascullo molesta, "Era una rata, no sirvió de nada pedirle que me mantuviera al tanto"

-No se preocupe, se donde esta, más tarde me encargare de él, a menos que Len se me adelante...

-¿Sabes como esta Len?-Antes de que su contacto le contestara, la puerta se abrió.

-Len se escapo del hospital-Dijo Meiko entrando agitada.

-¿Qué hacemos jefa?-Pregunto Luka.

-Vayan a esta dirección, manden refuerzos a esta-Dijo mientras hacia unos trazos en un mapa de la ciudad que había en el escritorio.

-Yes, miss-Respondieron a unísono.

-Y tú Kaito-Dijo una vez que ambas salieron.

-¿Si?-Sintió el frío de un arma en su frente, se estremeció, "¡Me va ha...!"

-Te veré en el infierno...traidor-Dicho esto jalo el gatillo, matando al instante a Kaito, Lily se cubrió por completo de sangre, su mirada estaba vacía-. Mis hermanos...son mi prioridad.

Salio lentamente, se tenia que cambiar, para luego encontrarse con sus hermanos;

-¿Lily?-Todavía estaba con la llamada.

-Lo lamento, me deshice del mal, ¿Donde esta Rin?-Pregunto.

-Esta en...

Capitulo 20 Fin...

* * *

Y aqui se muere Kaito, espero les guste, dejen un review!


	22. Adiós Sangriento

Había pasado una hora más o menos, desde que Len había sido llevado al hospital, Luka se hallaba hablando con los doctores. Su celular, que se hallaba en la mesita de noche, empezó a sonar, Len se despertó por el sonido, lentamente extendió su mano para tomar el aparato, al mirar quien llamaba, vio que era un número desconocido, aun así contesto;

-Hola...-Tenía la garganta seca, y no tenía ganas de hablar, su voz sonaba débil-. ¿Quién habla?

-Buenas tardes Kagamine-Dijo una voz suavemente, Len la reconoció al instante; era el ballet.

-¿¡Qué le hicieron a Rin!?-Pregunto al instante, sintió un dolor punzante en un costado, pero le daba igual, solo le importaba Rin y su bien estar.

-Tranquilo, no te amenazare ni nada por el estilo...solo te quiero ayudar...

-¿Crees que le creeré a alguien de Karakuri?-Pregunto apretando su mano izquierda.

-No, no lo creo-Dijo sinceramente-. Pero lo que si creo es que harás lo que sea por el bien de tú hermana.

Len mantuvo silencio, ella tenía la razón, "Ademas si ella sabe donde esta Rin...pero es de Karakuri, ¡No se que creer!"

-Toma nota de la dirección, no tengo tiempo, Kamui viene para acá-Dijo con la voz agitada.

-¿Eh? en serio piensas ayudarme, ¿Por qué?-No entendía el comportamiento de la mujer.

-Trabajo, trabajo-Respondió al instante-. ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si, por aquí debe de haber-Dijo registrando el cajón de la mesita de noche, en busca de dichos elementos.

Le dio la dirección, quedaba a media hora del hospital, "En cuanto Megurine se vaya, me voy para aya" se dijo a si mismo.

-Eso es todo, no te tardes mucho-Dijo a punto de colgar.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? tú eres de Karakuri, yo de Burst, se supone que tienes que eliminarme-Dijo intentando sacarle una confesión a la mujer.

-No te dejes llevar por los estereotipos, ademas, este es mi trabajo, ¿no te lo dije?-Dijo con naturalidad, para luego cortar, no sin antes desearle suerte.

Len medito unos segundos, nunca antes había pensado de esa manera, su capitán siempre dijo que todo era o blanco o negro, bueno o malo, él había adoptado ese pensamiento, luego pensó en Rin, ella no era mala, sin embargo era una asesina, y miembro de Karakuri, pero nunca lo hizo con malas intensiones, luego pensó en el mismo, él era miembro de la policía, protegía a la gente, pero había matado varias veces, y había odiado...incluso a su propia hermana, y la había querido matar.

Se quedo mirando por la ventana, meditando en las palabras del Ballet; "No te dejes llevar por los estereotipos" Luka entro de nuevo, se sentó frente a la cama, y le dijo la situación, él no la escucho, estaba más ocupado con su dilema sobre el bien y el mal. Luka salio de nuevo, aunque no le importaba, solo estaba preocupado por sus propios problemas, la mujer de rosa entro de nuevo, empezó a hablar, pero Len la cayo y le dijo que se fuera, esta se fue.

Len se levanto al instante, y apresurada mente empezó a vestirse, no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que salvar a Rin, una vez vestido, salto por la ventana, gracias a dios solo estaba en el segundo piso, ni siquiera sabía en cual estaba.

Salio corriendo rápidamente, "¿Qué haré? ¿En qué me iré?" recién se cuestiono esas cosas, antes no les había tomado importancia, se quedo parado, mirando la calle, sin saber que hacer, su celular empezó a sonar, vio que era el número del Ballet, contesto al instante;

-Yo...-Empezó pero el Ballet le interrumpió.

-Ve al estacionamiento, ahí hay una moto-Dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente a Len, y luego corto.

Len fue al estacionamiento, las llaves estaban en el manubrio de la moto, monto la moto, y se fue a toda velocidad.

En media hora se hallaba frente a un edificio pequeño, escondido en medio de los arboles, poso su mano en su katana, listo para pelear, abrió sigilosamente la puerta, esta chirreo, seguramente por estar oxidada, y miro en el interior del lugar, olía a humedad y estaba oscuro, pero noto una ventana, la que delineaba el cuerpo de Rin, que le daba la espalda, Len dejo la puerta abierta, retiro su mano del arma, sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, las dejo caer libremente por su rostro, Rin estaba frente a él, no era una ilusión, avanzo, casi corriendo hasta Rin, y la abrazo por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Rin, sintió como esta ponía sus manos en su brazo, sonrió entre las lágrimas que fluían libremente, "Esta vez...no te dejare ir"

-Rin...esta vez, te salvare-Dijo suavemente entre las lágrimas, sintió las manos de su hermana agarrar con fuerza su chaqueta, esta se giro para quedar frente a Len, esta mantenía la cabeza baja-. ¿Rin?...

-Te veo en el infierno...¡Querido hermano!-Siseo cruelmente, Len la miro asustado, vio que el ojo de Rin estaba rojo, "¡No puede ser...!" sintió un cuchillo atravesar le la carne, la sangre empezó a caer, manchando el suelo, de un golpe, para luego ser un leve goteo, en el mismo lugar que antes, vio a Rin riendo, su mirada se nublo, sintió de nuevo las lágrimas caer, pero más le dolía el corazón, al ver, a la persona que más quería matarlo lentamente, callo sobre sus rodillas, apretando el lugar donde había sido herido. Rin se llevo su mano con la cuchilla, que goteaba sangre, cerca de su rostro, se reía matemáticamente, como si se estuviera divirtiendo-. Dime...¿Qué se siente que la persona que más quieres...te quiera matar? ¿Eh?

Len levanto su rostro, el odio volvió a sus ojos.

-Tú...-Rin bajo su rostro, mirándolo curiosa-. Tú...¡TÚ NO ERES MI RIN!-Le grito en la cara, Rin, no, la Karakuri lo miro como espantada, tomo entre sus manos su cabeza, dejando el cuchillo caer.

-No...no...¡NO!-Grito fuera de si, "Tú eres Rin Kagamine...y tú mataras a tú propio hermano, la persona que más te quiere" la voz de Kamui resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, "¡Tú no eres yo, aléjate de Len!" su propia voz, no, la voz de la dueña del cuerpo en el que estaba, sonaba con fuerza, desesperando la, sobrepasando a la voz de Gakupo.

-Rin...-Len se estaba intentando parar, la sangre no se detenía, pero eso no le importaba la Karakuri lo miro, con el miedo grabado en su rostro, esta se agacho, tomo el cuchillo entre sus manos.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-Grito, pateo a Len, de manera que cayera al piso, emitió un quejido de dolor, la Karakuri oprimió con fuerza la herida de Len, haciéndolo sangrar más-. ¡ MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ, Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Se escucharon los pasos de una tercera persona en el cuarto.

-¿P-por...qué...?-Dijo débilmente Len, mirando a la Karakuri, su rostro estaba pálido, había perdido demasiada sangre.

-¿Por qué...?-La Karakuri lo miro, por un momento, Len vio que el ojo de Rin era azul, pero de seguro fue una ilusión de su mente-. porque...¡MI INSTINTO ASESINO NO SE DETIENE!

_"Por alguna razón, empece a llorar"_

Kamui rió triunfal, se había desecho de un problema. El ojo de Len se cerro lentamente, viendo la mirada perdida de su hermana, "Al final fui débil..."

-Perfecto, ahora vamos...-Se dio vuelta, "Yo gane, Kagamine"-. ¿Karakuri?

Vio a la rubia, contemplar en silencio el cuerpo de Len, algo había diferente en su mirada, parecía perdida, estaba fija en Len, Kamui frunció el ceño ante eso, "Esto no esta bien"

Sintió algo alrededor de su cuello, era hilo.

-¿¡Qué!?-Se llevo las manos al cuello, intentando librarse del agarre de la persona a su espalda, su cabello no le permitía ver a su atacante.

-Muy mal...Kamui-Dijo suavemente, sin expresión, el rostro de Kamui se ensombreció.

-¡BALLET!-Dijo alarmado, el hilo apretó más su cuello.

-Correcto.

-¡Maldita traidora!-Dijo enfurecido.

-No puedes llamar a alguien que nunca estuvo de tú lado traidor, Gakupo-Kun-Dijo sonriendo le.

-¡Maldita...Ahg!-No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la mujer apretaba con fuerza el hilo en su cuello, para luego soltarlo, dejándolo respirar, este respiro grandes bocanadas de aire.

La Ballet miro hacia los hermanos, Len estaba tendido en el suelo, desangrándose, y la Karakuri mirándolo sin expresión alguna, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, su pie estaba sobre la herida de Len.

-Kamui hizo de las suyas, pobre Len, estaba muy mal herido-Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño, "Lo lamento Lily, no logre cumplir mi trabajo"

-Tú, ¿Qué crees que haces?-Le dijo Kamui, parándose frente a ella, agarrándola del cuello de la camisa, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo, ¿Por qué la drogaste otra vez con "Falsch"*?-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? se supone que esa droga pondrá bajo mi control al mundo entero-Dijo enojado-. Eso acorde con los malnacidos Hatsunes, y esta era la versión perfeccionada...

-Len...-Ambos miraron a la Karakuri, que se arrodillaba frente a Len, y le palmeaba la cara, su ojo seguía perdido, ambos vieron como cambiaba de color, de rojo a azul y viceversa-. Len...despierta...vamos, uno de los dos debe de morir-Ojo rojo, de rojo a azul, lleno de lágrimas-. No me dejes, no me dejes, esta vez estaremos juntos...siempre juntos, deja de jugar a las escondidas...ya me canse de ser encontrada*...

-¡No puede ser, se supone que no volvería a ser "Rin Kagamine", solo sería la Karakuri!-Dijo desesperado, sus planes se estaban desmoronando.

-...-La Ballet miro en silencio la triste escena, deseando que un milagro ocurriese.

-R-Rin...-Susurro débilmente Len, abriendo su ojo, viendo la mirada azulada de su hermana, que hacia juego con la suya-. M-me...ele-gro de...verte antes...d-de mo...rir-Dijo con una sonrisa, puso en la mano derecha algo, ni el Ballet ni Kamui lo vieron, Rin no tubo que mirar, ya sabía que era, apretó con fuerza su mano, haciendo que esta sangrara.

-No...¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR!-Su ojo cambio bruscamente de azul a rijo y de rojo a azul, en menos de un segundo.

Capitulo 22 Fin...

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capitulo corta venas!

si es así dejen un review y si no...pues no

los * son la letra de la canción

Falsh significa mal en Aleman, es la droga que la daban a Rin para controlarla


	23. Persiguiendo un sueño

_Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo, es estar persiguiendo un sueño...Un sueño en medio de toda esta pesadilla..._

* * *

*_Rin's POV*_

Kamui me trajo hasta el laboratorio, y me amarro a esta camilla, intente librarme, desesperada mente, grite, le roge, maldije, pero nada sirvió, nada a servido en estos 10 largos y horribles años, cuando al fin encontré a Len, cuando por fin me reuní con el, cuando por fin logre estar entre sus brazos, cuando pensé "¡al fin! las pesadillas terminaran, nos abrazaremos y él me dirá: Buenas noches*, y nos daremos cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla, de que tenemos 10 años, de que estaremos con nuestros padres y nuestra hermana" pero al parecer Dios no existe para mi...otra vez Kamui me llevo, ya no esta Hatsune, pero esta él, ese maldito esta aquí., y no quiere dejarme despertar.

Kamui se paro frente a mi, en una mano tenía "Falsch", seguramente me drogara de nuevo, no quiero eso, no quiero que ELLA vuelva, ella lastima a Len, yo no quiero lastimar a Len.

-¡ Aléjate de mi maldito bastardo!-Grite intentando liberarme de mis ataduras, pero todo es inútil.

-¡ Cállate, eres desesperante!-Me golpeo fuertemente en la cara, haciéndome escupir sangre-. Pero con esto, seras permanentemente una muñeca sucia y asesina, la "Rin" que tú hermano odia-Me dijo riendo, abrí los ojos, llena de miedo, "¡NO" ¡NO QUIERO! no quiero que Len me odie, no quiero alejarme de él permanentemente, ya no..." sentí por mi rostro correr lágrimas.

-No...¡NO QUIERO!-Grite desesperada, la Ballet no estaba, "Pronto te reunirás con él, yo me encargare de ello, es una promesa" ella me lo dijo hace tiempo, después de mi primer enfrentamiento con mi hermano, mientras el efecto de la droga pasaba, pero...al parecer sería otra promesa rota; "Siempre estaremos juntos" resonó claramente en mi cabeza, relaje mi cuerpo, "Me rindo...es mi final" cerré mis ojos, sentí mis lágrimas bañar mi rostro, y la risa de Kamui, "Adiós" SU voz, resonó en mi cabeza.

_*Flash Back, Rin's POV End*_

Era una noche fría, la sangre chorreaba entre los cuerpos de las victimas de la Karakuri, esta se reía contemplándolos, era una casa grande, estilo japones, le habían ordenado obtener muestras de sangre, se escucharon unos pasos, sintió un filo en su cuellos, se dejo de reír guardo silencio, sintió una mirada fría sobre ella, sentí el odio de esta recorrerla.

Sintió ese inextinguible impulso, de sacar su arma y matar a su rival sintió como acercaba cada vez más el filo del arma a su cuello.

-¿Quién eres?Pregunto sin expresión alguna en su voz la Karakuri.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo muñeca asesina-Dijo con su voz llena de odio el joven soldado, retirando la katana del cuello de la Karakuri, esta se dio vuelta, revelando una sonrisa sádica, saco de su manga un revolver, apuntando con el a su rival.

-¿Qué coincidencia no? un oficial de Burst-Dijo burlona mente, el rubio la apunto con su arma en el cuello.

-Coincidencia es lo que no va a ocurrir*-Dijo enfurecido, se dispuso a atravesar el pecho de la Karakuri con el arma, pero esta ágil mente lo esquivo, solo rasgando su yukata.

-Jajajajaj, ¿Crees poder matarme tan fácilmente?

-Desde el inicio todo está decidido*-Respondió sutilmente, apretó con fuerza el arma entre sus dedos-. Esta decidido...¡Que el bien mate al mal!

-...-La Karakuri no respondió, y empezó a disparar, ninguna de sus balas toco al rubio, este sin problema alguna las esquivo todas, para luego patearla en el estomago, haciéndola caer al suelo, con la katana, alejo el revolver, evitando que esta lo recuperara, levanto el rostro de esta con una bota.

-Este es tú fin-Dijo mirándola con rencor, "El solo hecho de que seas de Karakuri me hace odiarte"-. Dime...¿Cuál es tú ultimo deseo?

-¿Por qué estoy viva?*-Dijo, su voz sonó distinta, no sonaba cruel ni malvada, sonaba...sin sonido.

-¿Por qué estas viva? yo te lo diré*-Dijo levantando su katana, dispuesto a clavársela-. ¡PARA MORIR!

Un disparo hizo que la katana cayera de su mano, que sangraba por culpa de la bala que le atravesó la mano.

-Te creías tan fuerte malnacido-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, sintió la piel helarse le, "¡Kamui!"

-¡Tú maldito bastardo!-Dijo el joven, su mirada, si las miradas mataran, había matado en un segundo a Kamui, para re matarlo mil veces más.

En ese momento Burst llego, Karakuri escapo, dejando a ambos rubios con deseo de venganza.

_*Flash Back*_

*_En el edificio abandonado, Rin's POV*_

Yo lo mate, ¿por qué?

Lo miraba, no siento nada, soy un arma, una muñeca asesina, obedecí, pero aún así...me siento vacía, mis ojos permanecen posados en el cuerpo de "mi hermano" mire mi mano, manchada de su sangre, en mi cabeza se agolparon miles de recuerdos, Yo y Len jugando, YO y Len riendo, YO y Len peleando a muerte...¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ AHORA RECUERDO TODO ESTO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO RECORDÉ ESTO CUANDO ME DIJO QUE YO NO ERA SU RIN!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?"

Sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla, sentí el...¿Remordimiento? por todo mi cuerpo, las lágrimas no se detenían, no escuchaba nada más que mis lamentos, no veía nada más que mis recuerdos. Su sonrisa, su voz, sus acciones, todo, era lo único que veía, para mi, todo lo demás era lejano y sin significado...

...Ya que, perdí todo lo que me importaba.

Encontrar y ser encontrado, no me sirvió de nada, lo encontré y lo perdí en el instante en que lo hice.

Perseguir un sueño...

"Ya no quiero vivir, ¡SIN LEN NO!"

Me arrodille a su lado, intentando despertarlo, el abrió sus ojos, me dijo un..¿"Adiós"?

Sentí que ponía algo en mi mano, no tuve que ver lo que era, era mi anillo, sentí todo roto en mi interior.

Cerré mis ojos, en mi mente, donde YO vivo, estaba, como siempre, oscuro, yo con mi vestido blanco, sentada en el suelo, y la otra YO con su yukata, parada frente a mi.

-Ganaste...-Dije con voz queda.

-No...-Su voz fría sonaba vencida, levante mi vista extrañada.

Abrió su mano, en la que se encontraba mi anillo y...una jeringa, tenía un liquido rojo, pero este, no era "Falsch" era...¿sangre?

-¿Qué...?

-Ganaste, tú premio es mi muerte...y la vida de Kagamine... morí junto con Hatsune, tú viviste nuevamente con tú hermano, que te encontró-Dijo lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de la mía, rojo contra azul-. Esta vida, al igual que este cuerpo no es mía, disfrútala al máximo...

Toma ambos objetos en mis manos, contemplándolos, luego me mire estaba disolviendo me...

-¿Por qué estoy viva?*-Me pregunte, como cuando lo hice con mi hermano.

-Estas viva...para ser encontrada-Dijo, disolviéndose por completo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió blanco, cerré mis ojos, y cuando los abrí me encontré con Len a mi lado, con el anillo en mi mano...¿la jeringa?

Abrí lentamente mi mano, con miedo de que fuese solo una ilusión, no, estaba en mi mano.

_*Rin's POV End Again*_

Rin se dio vuelta, contemplo a Kamui y el Ballet, que la miraban atentamente.

-Rin...¿estas...?-La Ballet no pudo terminar, ya que Kamui, la tiro a un lado, para abalanzarse contra Rin, pensando en apuñalarla, con la daga que saco de su abrigo, pero la Ballet fue más rápida, lo pateo en la espalda, haciéndolo caer, atrapo un de sus brazos, de su cinto saco una pistola, y la puso en la cabeza de Gakupo.

-Hasta nunca, reúnete en el infierno con Miku-Sama-Dijo sin expresión, tirando del gatillo, manchándose con sangre, a ella y al piso, todo a su alrededor quedo manchado de rojo.

Rin quedo viendo la escena, completamente anonadada.

-Rin, ¿Len aun esta vivo?-La voz la saco de sus cavilaciones, al instante busco torpemente el pulso, al encontrarlo suspiro aliviada, aún estaba vivo, pero su pulso era débil, en cualquier momento moriría.

-Si, pero esta débil-Dijo acongojada.

Sin preguntarlo, tomo la jeringa, se arrodillo junto a Rin, rápidamente, pero sin ser brusca, le quito la chaqueta a Len, la camisa de este estaba manchada de sangre, con un tajo en la parte de donde venía esta.

-Espérame aquí-Dicho esto, salio corriendo del lugar.

Rin miro impaciente la puerta, esperando.

La Ballet entro con un botiquín, de el saco vendas, algodón alcohol, y cosas parecidas, y se dedico a cerrar la herida de Len, que respiraba agitadamente;

-La jeringa-Susurro, sacándola de uno de sus bolsillos, en que la guardo al salir de la casa-. Que manera más anticuada de transmitir sangre.

-Len...¿se mejorara?-Pregunto Rin, acariciando la mano de Len.

-Eso espero, perdió mucha sangre.

-Es mi culpa-Dijo Rin, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su ojo, mojando la cara de Len, este abrió lentamente los ojos.

El Ballet miro en silencio la escena, guardo las cosas en el botiquín y salio del lugar, "Necesitan un tiempo a solas, se lo merecen"

-R-Rin...-Levanto su mano, secando con esta las lágrimas de su hermana, Rin sostuvo su mano.

-N-no hables, estas débil-Dijo atropelladamente, acercando su rostro al de Len.

-N-no...es tú...culpa-Dijo sonriendo le cansadamente.

-Pero...

-No-Dijo firme, apretando con fuerza la mano de Rin.

Rin apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Len, dejándose llorar con desenvoltura, Len la abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo y suavemente dijo:

-Buenas noches*

Capitulo 23 Fin...

* * *

Otro deprimente capitulo, los * son la letra de la canción

por lo que se puede notar Rin y Len ya se conocían, eso explica un poco el porque se sabían sus nombres en el cap 1

Y se demuestra que Rin es como; bipolar, su mente se separaba entre "ella" y la "Karakuri"

Review?


	24. El sirviente más fiel

-Tenemos que irnos-Dijo el ballet ingresando al recinto, Rin y Len, que aun permanecían abrazados, dirigieron su vista hacia la mujer.

-Oye...-Le llamo la atención Len, la Ballet levanto la vista de su celular-. T-todavía no entiendo de que...lado estas...

Len se levanto como pudo, y se puso frente al Ballet, esta lo miro de manera reprobatoria, Rin miro desde atrás en silencio.

-Aun estas débil, no ter sobre esfuerces-Dijo posando un dedo en la herida del rubio, que gimió de dolor al sentir como hundía su dedo.

-¿Len, estas bien?-Rin al instante se levanto a ver a su hermano.

-Todo a su tiempo, ahora nos esperan-Dijo saliendo del lugar, esperando a ambos hermanos.

Intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a la mujer.

Afuera estaba estacionada una camioneta negra, en la que le Ballet se subió saco la cabeza por la ventana y miro a los gemelos:

-Vamos, no pierdan tiempo-Dijo golpeando la puerta del vehículo.

-...-No respondieron, pero ambos subieron.

Partieron a toda velocidad, tenían que llegar a la represa, que se hallaba a 6 metros del laboratorio de Kamui.

-¿A donde vamos?-Pregunto Len, mirando a la peli verde por el espejo retrovisor.

-Vamos al laboratorio de Kamui-Dijo Rin, reconociendo el rumbo que tomaron.

-Correcto, esta a las afueras de Shi, a 5 metros ahí una represa, ahí esta Mikuo, y mi jefa-Dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿Jefa?-Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Su hermana mayor, Lily Kagamine-Dijo como si nada, ambos la miraron impresionados, "¡Nuestra hermana!" pensaron sorprendidos.

-Pero...-Empezó Len , estaba muy confundido, ¿qué tenía que ver su hermana mayor en todo esto?

-¿Ella qué tiene que ver?-Completo Rin.

-Ella es la cabeza de Burst, y también mi jefa.

-Entonces...-Len no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la Ballet.

-No soy miembro de Burst, ni de Karakuri, solo soy como te dije antes...un simple Ballet-Dij sonriendo.

Len la miro molesto, y de un bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una navaja, que puso en el cuello de la mujer, que lo miro, sin alterarse al sentir el frío contacto del metal.

-Dímelo ahora...¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Como conoces a nuestra hermana? ¿Y que planeas hacer?-Fue claro y preciso.

-...-Guardo silencio, dirigió su mirada a Rin, que poso la daga con la que previamente había atacado a Len en su cuello, quedando cercada entre las armas, suspiro y dirigió la vista al frente-. No puedo conducir de esta manera, ni menos hablar.

Ambos dudaron de quitar sus armas, pero lo hicieron.

-Me llamo Megpoid Gumi, yo solo sigo las ordenes de Lily-Sama, todo este tiempo estuve vigilando a Hatsune y recolectando información-Dijo sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada del camino-. Tengo que ir 10 años atrás para relatar mi historia.

_*Flash Back, Gumi's POV*_

Yo nací aquí en Japón, pero debido al trabajo de mi padre, fui a vivir a Suiza, exactamente en Ginebra, ahí estudie desde la primaria hasta la universidad, después de terminar mis estudios, decidí unirme a la policía.

Eran fines de diciembre, yo, a diferencia de los demás cadetes, me quede entrenando mi puntería, mis padres había fallecido hace un año en un accidente al escalar los Alpes, así que nadie me esperaba en casa, y ahí la conocí.

*_Gumi's POV End*_

Era un día frío en Suiza, Gumi, cubierta de nieve, estaba disparando le a los blancos que tenía predispuestos, su puntería era perfecta, no fallo en ninguno de los blancos, al terminar sintió unos aplausos a su espalda, se dio vuelta sorprendida, ya que creía estar sola;

_-_Increíble-Dijo suavemente una mujer rubia, que sonreía levemente.

-Ella es la chica de la que te hablaba-Comento un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello lucía blanco a causa de la nueve y de las canas, era el jefe del escuadrón -. Es mi alumna estrella.

-Te doy toda la razón-Comento-. Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Lily Kagamine-Dijo extendiendo su mano, Gumi correspondió el gesto.

-El placer es mío, me llamo Megpoid Gumi-"¿Es japonesa?" Se pregunto contemplando a la mujer, esta llevaba un pesado abrigo de piel café, debajo de este se distinguía un uniforme negro, sobre su cabeza llevaba una boina, que la cubría de la nieve, "¿Sera policía? ¿Un militar tal vez?"

-Disculpa Zwigli-Dijo Lily, contemplando al hombre-. ¿Puedo llevarme un rato a esta chica?

-Claro, lo que dese señorita Kagamine-Respondió con respeto el hombre.

Lily hizo una seña con la mano para que Gumi la siguiera, esta dejo el rifle en el lugar donde correspondía y fue;

-Con su permiso jefe-Le dijo al hombre.

Llevo a Gumi a un lago que había fuera de la estación de policía, se quito uno de sus guantes de cuero, para tocar con la mano un copo de nieve que iba cayendo, este, al tener contacto con su mano se derritió.

-¿Para que me necesita?-Pregunto Gumi al llegar.

-Que linda es la nieve-Ignoro la pregunta de Gumi-. Este año no nevó en Japón, a mis hermanos les gustaba la nieve.

-...-Gumi contemplo en silencio a la misteriosa mujer, no sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué te hiciste policía?-Pregunto dándose la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con Gumi.

-Pues...-Medito un poco su respuesta, bajando la mirada, luego miro directamente a los ojos a la otra mujer-. Porque quiero ayudar a la gente y ejercer justicia, vencer a los villanos que atentan la vida y seguridad humana.

-Hum, y veo, eres de esas personas que piensas que es o negro o blanco, o bueno a malo-Dijo dándose la vuelta, poniéndose de nuevo el guante.

-¿Qué? no yo...-Guardo silencio, la verdad nunca había pensado de esa manera, solo pensaba en hacer el bien.

-Bueno, todos alguna vez pensamos así-Dijo mirando el cielo-. Dime, ¿Me ayudarías a ayudar?

-¿Eh?-Miro desconcertada a Lily.

-Veras...yo soy la jefa de "La Policía Especial Burst"-Dijo quitándose su abrigo, mostrando su uniforme, la vista de Gumi se desvió a la esvástica que tenía en un brazo-. Y necesito ayuda para una misión especial, y se nota que desbordas talento ¿Me ayudarías?

-No lo se, de seguro requiere a alguien con más experiencia, ademas yo...-Fue callada por Lily, que puso su dedo indice en sus labios.

-No, te necesito a ti-Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien...Pero

-¿Si?

-¿Qué significa esa esvástica?-Pregunte señalando su brazo.

-Eternidad, la eterna lucha contra el mal-Dijo alzando sus ojos al cielo.

_*Gumi's POV*_

Ese día me uní a ella como su mano derecha, su sirviente más fiel, ayudándola en todo, recorrimos Europa entera, también Asia, Oceanía, prácticamente todo el mundo, estudiando venenos, drogas y cosas por el estilo, pero tuve que venir a Japón, ya que Lily-Sama me ordeno ser su espía dentro de Karakuri, y vigilar cada movimiento de Hatsune, también me encargue de cuidarte, obviamente sin que Hatsune sospechara de mi, ganándome su plena confianza...

_*Flash Back, Gumi's POV End*_

-...y esa es la historia-Dijo deteniendo el auto-. Hemos llegado.

Capitulo 24 Fin...

* * *

Aquí la historia de Gumi y Lily, sin más

Dejen un review!


	25. Fin de la eternidad

Se bajaron de la camioneta, también estaban estacionados unos autos, uno blanco y otro rojo, pasaron de largo por el laboratorio, la mirada de Rin se quedo contemplando ese lugar, que para ella fue como estar en el infierno, volvió su vista al frente al sentir la mano de Len apretar la suya, siguieron avanzando hasta la represa.

-Mikuo piensa envenenar el agua de la represa con el "Falsch", y Lily-Sama piensa detenerlo, ustedes no deben de intervenir-Dijo Gumi, sin despegar su mirada de la represa.

Ambos asintieron, se quedaron escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, viendo como Lily y Mikuo peleaban con sus katanas.

*15_ minutos antes*_

Lily bajo rápidamente del auto, Gumi le había informado de que en 10 minutos vertería el "Falsch" en el agua, atravesó corriendo el lugar, sin prestar atención al laboratorio, que en 20 minutos más estarían los refuerzos, para investigar el laboratorio.

-Bienvenida, "jefa"-Dijo Mikuo abriendo sus brazos, como si esperara que apareciera Lily, poniendo un énfasis especial en "jefa", su sonrisa era muy confiada.

-Rinde te ahora, así tendré piedad, y no te daré un castigo tan duro-Dijo Lily llevando su mano al cinto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ, no me hagas reír-Dijo Mikuo engreída mente-. Va a ser tan divertido matarte.

-Realmente...eres una rata traicionera-Dijo Lily con la mirada sombría, ya no esperaría arrepentimiento por parte del chico.

Desenfundo su katana, y señalo a Mikuo con ella;

-En este mundo corrompido nada se salva-Dijo suavemente, recordando a sus hermanos-. Por eso existe gente como yo y los miembros de Burst, que queremos vencer al mal y traer paz...

-Para con tus discursos sobre la moral y pelea-Dijo desenvainando su katana, dispuesto a matar a Lily.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea interminable, ninguno de los dos quería perder, cortaban el aire con el filo del arma, esquivaban con facilidad el arma ajena, pero sin poder herir al otro dispuestos a todo, bien vs. mal...

*_Flash Back*_

Desde ese momento ninguno de los se había dejado vencer, ni siquiera se fijaron en sus espectadores, en un momento, Mikuo clavo su katana en la boina de Lily, quítandosela, con una mano la tomo, jugando con ella:

-¿Crees que me ganaras por qué eres el bien?-Cuestiono tirando la boina y pisándola llenando la de tierra, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily-Pues estas equivocada-Dicho esto escupió la boina.

-¿Sabes por qué nuestro uniforme es negro, como el mal, y el de Karakuri es blanco, como el bien?-Le cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos, Mikuo la miro confundido-. Pues te lo diré-Dijo tomando aire-. El blanco que representa la pureza y el bien, al contrario del negro, que representa lo impuro y lo malo...es curioso, nosotros que hacemos "justicia" que destruimos todos los males* somos los malvados-Len abrió los ojos y miro atentamente-. matamos consientes de eso, destruimos por el bien, odiamos y deseamos la muerte en cambio, la Karakuri, que mataba sin piedad, lo hacia sin estar conciente, por eso su mente era pura, sin odio ni rencor...es irónico-Dijo riendo levemente.

-Bazofias-Dijo Mikuo, harto de la charla sobre el bien y el mal.

-En fin, yo tome una desición...-Dijo Lily, alzando su arma de nuevo.

-Destruiré a todos los males*-Murmuro Len, recordándose a si mismo, Rin lo miro, recordando que más de una vez, al pelear con Len, este le dijo esas palabras.

Cerro los ojos y respiro, y abrió los ojos, revelando una furia que ardía más que el infierno mismo;

-¡ Destruiré a todos los males!*-Dicho esto se acerco corriendo a Mikuo, lo tomo desprevenido-. hasta aquí llega tu eternidad-Murmuro, cortando la esvástica con la katana, los ojos de Mikuo se abrieron sorprendido, la katana de elevo, y corto el cuello de Mikuo, haciendo saltar la sangre, manchando a Lily por completo, la cabeza de Mikuo cayo por la represa, seguida por su cuerpo-. Adiós.

Sacudió su katana, esparciendo la sangre por el piso, la sangre goteaba del cabello de Lily, quien miraba como el cuerpo de Mikuo era llevado por la represa.

-Bien hecho jefa-Dijo Gumi acercándose a Lily.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras recogía su boina, le sacudía la tierra, y se la ponía de nuevo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Hermana...-Completo Len.

Lily miro embelesadas a sus hermanos, dejando que la katana se cayera de sus manos, no aguanto el impulso de abrazarlos, ambos correspondieron el abrazo de su hermana, a la que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cuanto me alegro...de que estén bien-Dijo abrazándolos con fuerza.

-Lo mismo decimos hermana-Dijeron al unísono.

Lily se separa, viendo de pies a cabeza a ambos, ninguno era los niños pequeños, que alguna vez conoció ahora eran adulto, vio a Len; su cabello estaba revuelto, no tenia puesta su boina, su chaqueta estaba abierta, revelando su camisa manchada de sangre, su katana al cinto, sus ojos, uno adornado con el parche y el otro, ya no quedaba nada de inocencia en esa orbe azul, y la esvástica en su brazo. Por su parte, Rin tenía la yukata teñida de rojo y desgarrada, su cabello tomado, la rosa que lo adornaba estaba destrozada, los ojos de Rin, un cubierto por su cabello, y el otro rojo como la sangre, solo que esta vez no estaba vacío, ahora se podía ver vida en él.

-Misión cumplida-Le dijo Lily a Gumi, que la miro seria-. ¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante?

-No lo se...-Dijo Len, Rin lo miro sorprendida, al igual que las otras dos mujeres-. Yo siempre...solo pensé en mi odio, en vengarme...nunca pensé que pasaría después, pero creo...lo buscare junto con Rin-Dijo mirando a los ojos a su hermana mayor, esta a su vez miro a Rin, ambos mostraban la misma determinación, de juntos buscar ese algo que hacer, que no fuera ni blanco ni negro.

-Buscaremos ese algo juntos, esta vez no abra ni bien ni mal, ni negro ni blanco, solo gris-Dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-Me parece bien, suerte-Dijo feliz, aunque en sus ojos se denotaba tristeza.

-Ya no quiero más esta eternidad-Dijo, con su katana cortando la esvástica, que cayo lentamente al suelo, por su parte, Rin saco lo que quedaba de la rosa de su cabello, y la rompió con sus manos, haciendo que el viento se llevara los pétalos.

-Adiós hermana-Dijeron ambos, para darse la vuelta, y empezar a caminar tomados de la mano, cubiertos por el sol del atardecer.

-Entonces...esto es el fin-Dijo Lily tomando los pétalos de la rosa, y llevándoselos a la cara.

-Se refiere a...-Dijo Gumi bajando la cara.

-Si-Dijo tirando los pétalos al aire, en dirección a la represa.

-No puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-Dijo triste.

-No, esta es mi decisión...desde el principio-Dijo sacando un revolver, manchado de sangre, Gumi lo reconoce como el revolver de Rin, "Esto...es el fin, adiós...mi jefa, Lily-Sama" piensa Gumi mirando la figura de Lily delineada por el atardecer.

-Siempre fuiste mi sirviente más fiel, mi mano derecha, te agradezco todo, ahora todo queda en tus manos-Dijo Lily poniendo el revolver en su cien.

-Hasta nunca...mi jefa-Dij quedamente Gumi, poniéndose en posición firme.

El gatillo fue jalado, y de la cabeza de Lily salio un hilo de sangre, la boina callo al suelo, su cuerpo se tambaleo, amenazando con caer en la represa, pero Gumi fue más rápida y lo atrapo, dejo el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo.

-Gracias por su trabajo...Lily-Sama-Susurro sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una rosa roja, y dejándola sobre el pecho de esta, junto con la boina, retiro la esvástica, poniéndosela-. Are...mi mejor esfuerzo.

Capitulo 25 Fin...

* * *

Este es el ultimo cap, pero habrá un epilogo

los * son la letra de la canción, en este capi nombre por fin la esvástica XD e hice ese analisis del bien y el mal, ya que el otro día me puse a pensar el porque de esos colores.


	26. Una eternidad

El bien y el mal, es algo que no se puede definir, todos traemos bien y mal en nuestro interior, y con esta historia eso se demostró, la gente se puede controlar como las muñecas, Mikuo y Miku hicieron eso por mucho tiempo, haciendo crecer el odio, la destrucción, la incertidumbre...separando y destruyendo el amor y la fraternidad, separando a los Kagamine, llenándolos de odio, del uno por el otro, destruyendo los momentos felices y supliendo los por momentos manchados de sangre y de odio. Ambos terminaron muertos por el peso de sus pecados.

Kaito, por su parte, solo hizo daño, para esparcir su idea del bien y el mal, lastimando sin consideración alguna, siendo un verdadero bastardo, sin siquiera importarle el sufrimiento, como muchos otros, pero que en el fondo era solo un lame botas...terminando muerto.

Otros, solo fueron peones que no hicieron un gran aporte.

Otros como Gumi, fueron dobles caras, que solo seguían ordenes, sin dañar realmente a nadie.

Kamui solo buscaba un medio de entre tensión, que resulto con su muerte.

Lily, solo busco la felicidad de sus hermanos, su único objetivo, matando y odiando por su amor a ellos, se suicido, solo por amor y por el "bien"

Rin y Len, las victimas de todo esto, sufrieron, lloraron, rezaron, maldijeron, mataron, odiaron, mancharon sus almas de sangre...pero pese a todo, solo buscaban ser felices en la compañía del otro, ese simple deseo fue interceptado infinita veces por los co-protagonistas de sus vidas...pero ahora ¿qué estarán haciendo?

Ha pasado un mes de desde la ex terminación de Karakuri. El mando de Burst paso a manos de Megpoid, los resultados han sido excelentes, Gumi fue aceptada con facilidad, logrando el auge de Burst, ella intenta cumplir su promesa, intenta seguir el camino que le dejo Lily, seguir esa inexistente senda.

Meiko y Luka ascendieron de rango, ahora son los miembros con más poder, solo superadas por Gumi, ambas intentan descifrar aun los componentes del "Falsch" y buscar una manera de ocupar lo de manera provechosa.

Oliver se unió a Burst, para proteger a los débiles y hacer justicia.

En cuanto a Rin y a Len...de ellos no se volvió a saber nada, desde que desaparecieron, pero quedo más que claro, que su eternidad como enemigos termino...solo es seguro una cosa...es que, pase lo que pase, estarán juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, el odio no es más fuerte que el amor y el lazo de la sangre, y para ellos no existe una barrera de blanco y negro, existe una línea gris, en la que ambos están tomados de las manos, manchados de sangre, pecados y odios, pero juntos para siempre...

_El viento corre, se puede ver a lo lejos una casa quemada y en ruinas, alrededor de esta se ve un campo de rosas de doradas como el sol, los pétalos de estas vuelan por el lugar, cubriéndolo de un delicioso aroma, en lo alto, se ven dos jóvenes tomados de las manos;_

_-¿Lo recuerdas?-Pregunto la chica, rubia, con ojos azules, vestida con un vestido blanco, y una rosa roja en el cabello._

_-Si-Dijo el chico apretando su mano, el estaba vestido también de blanco, con una camisa y pantalones, lleva su cabello atado con una cinta roja, es igual a la chica._

_-Siempre juntos-Dijeron al unisono, apretando sus manos, caminando en dirección contraria a la casa, fundiéndose con el sol del atardecer._

_Entre las rosas amarillas, hay un sector, teñido con el carmesí de la sangre ...y dos manos entrelazadas._

_Fin_

* * *

Se finale, aquí termina definitivamente mi fic, este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute cada minuto escribiendo esta historia, que fue mi primer fic, lo que la hace especial, empece con algo muy grande, no creen?

Gracias por sus comentarios de aliento, gracias por leer, gracias por todo, nos vemos en mis próximos fic!


End file.
